The Other Agent Foster
by The Grimreaper PT
Summary: At their engagement party Lauren meets FDR's little sister Angelica who is not as Angelic as her name suggests. Through this meeting Lauren discovers not only the truth behind the death of FDR's parents. But also stumbles across an elaborate cover up to hide a scandalous secret that Tuck has been hiding from everyone including his best friend. Soon the truth will come out. T/OC F/L
1. The Engagement Party

Note: This fic sort of came out of nowhere after watching 'This Means War' with my husband. At one point my husband thought Tuck and FDR were brothers due to the conversation at Nana's party about great grand children. And it got me thinking. That and the fact that I don't like Katie with Tuck at the end. There is something about her that bugs me.

This was going to be a oneshot but there is just too much to get out all in one go.

Updated 25/11/14, 6/12/14

The Other Agent Foster

Chapter 1- The Engagement Party

The first time that Lauren met her sister-in-law was at the engagement party that Nana threw for her and FDR. That in itself wasn't unusual. From what she heard Angelica Foster lived out of state and, like her brother, she traveled a lot. So the engagement party was the first opportunity that the two women would have to meet. But there was something off about the meeting when Lauren thought back over it later that night.

Lauren was sitting outside with FDR when a tall slim blonde woman in a white summer dress came out of the patio doors. She had a champagne glass in one hand and a purse in the other. She was looking around with a small smile on her face, a smile that you couldn't see was fake until a real smile took over. Following the mystery woman's line of sight Lauren notced that she was watching Tuck and his son Joe playing on the grass.

"That's my sister Angelica. She's a diplomatic liason with the American Embassy. Nana mentioned she might be flying in for the party."

Lauren watched as Angelica started to move towards them. Katie had joined her husband and son on the grass and the real smile on the blonde's face had slipped away once again to leave the same mask from before. But Lauren ignored the woman's reaction for the moment to ask her fiancé about her.

"Really, which one? I mean which country is she based in?"

FDR laughed in a way that Lauren was starting to recognise. It was the way he laughed when she asked something that she shouldn't, when she stumbled across something to do with his job, his real job.

"Pretty much all of them."

He answered taking a drink from the beer in his hand with a smile. His answer just confirmed her suspicions as she turned away from the approaching woman to confront him.

"She's an agent as well isn't she?"

Lauren asked with a hiss and he laughed again. That was all the answer she needed, especially when she felt someone standing behind her and a musical voice joined their conversation.

"Well, well. I have to say I'm impressed Franklin. She's pretty, and not nearly as fragile or clueless as I expected."

FDR laughed again as Lauren turned back around and he moved to hug his sister.

"Hey Angie. It's good to see you."

The real smile was there again on the blonde's face as they pulled apart and FDR introduced two of the most important women in his life to one another.

"Angie this is my fiancé Lauren Scott. Lauren this is my baby sister Angelica Foster."

The two women shook hands. Angelica lived up to her name in appearance with her flowing blonde hair and almost golden hazel eyes. She looked harmless, almost innocent but Lauren found herself wondering whether the woman was hiding a gun under her sun dress somehow or in the delicate looking purse she now had over her shoulder.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lauren. And please don't take my teasing seriously. I was just surprised to hear that he told you what he really does for a living. Don't worry. It's a good thing."

Lauren smiled. She could have admitted that her knowledge of FDR's real career was entirely accidental, but she didn't and luckily the conversation was diverted as Tuck came over to retrieve his beer from the table behind them.

"So how are the happy couple then?"

He asked with a laugh before turning to Angelica. Addressing her in that slightly hunched way that he had of presenting himself sometimes.

"Hi Angel. How have you been?"

Now Lauren had seen Tuck shy and awkward plenty of times since they had met, but never around FDR or his family. His voice was quiet and more like the way he had spoken on their first meeting in the pub and it made her wonder.

"I'm good. How about you?"

Angelica's voice was the same but the fake smile was back as she glanced over at where Joe and Katie were sitting on the grass eating cake.

"Good, good. I'm good, we're good."

Tuck was rubbing his neck self consciously and looking down at his feet. Luckily he was saved by his son. Joe had looked up from his cake to see someone he hadn't seen in some time and ran to her with enthusiasm.

"Auntie Angie!"

The 8yr old screamed as he rushed towards the blonde woman and was swept up into her arms.

"Hey there little man. Are you having a good time?"

Joe's head bobbed up and down as he nodded. And Angelica pulled the boy more comfortably against her hip. Lauren could tell that she was trying not to look around to see where his mother was. Lauren however could see Katie clearly as she strode towards the group with murder in her eyes. Apparently so could Tuck as he put his arms out urgently to take his son from the younger Foster sibling.

"Alright Champ. How about we go and see the horses, huh? Leave Uncle Frank to catch up with his sister for a bit okay?"

With that father and son were gone and Katie was following swiftly behind them. It was obvious that Katie and Angelica didn't get on for whatever reason, but Lauren didn't have a chence to dwell on that.

"So Franklin, tell me all about how you met this lovely lady who somehow puts up with all your bullshit."

The conversation continued on for a while between the three of them and Lauren soon forgot all about the awkwardness from before. That was until she and FDR got home that night. Then she couldn't stop thinking about it.


	2. What Angelica Saw

Note: Back story on Angelica in this chapter which is also courtesy of my husband's need to talk constantly during a movie. In this case 'I bet his parents were agents as well' when Nana was talking about the car crash.

Updated 25/11/14, 7/12/14

The Other Agent Foster

Chapter 2- What Angelica Saw.

Lauren pulled her legs up onto the sofa leaning against FDR as he flicked through channels on the TV. They weren't long back from their engagement party and it was still too early to go to bed, so they were relaxing in front of the telly while Lauren went over everything that had happened at the party. A thought had struck her and she wanted to know her future husband's opinion on the matter.

"Did Tuck ever date your sister?"

She asked as FDR put down the remote, having settled on an old movie. It was the only thing that Lauren could think of to explain how awkward Tuck had been around Angelica, and how Katie obviously distrusted the blonde. Who would want their husband's ex around their son. Or maybe there was more to it, maybe Angelica had been the reason that the Harrisons had gotten divorced in the first place. But FDR looked down at her with confusion clear on his face. Obviously he hadn't been expecting the question.

"Tuck and Angie? No way. They are too different. Besides Angelica doesn't do relationships."

Maybe it had been a fling then. A one time thing that ended Tuck's marriage and left him awkward around the younger Foster. He probably hadn't told FDR about it considering it was his little sister and the action so out of character for him anyway. Tuck was the type to settle down and have a family, the long-term relationship type. Obviously Angelica wasn't, just like her big brother. At least just like how he had been until recently.

"Like you, you mean?"

She said, laughing until she glanced up and saw the frown on her fiancé's face. At first she thought it was the reminder of his previously promiscuous ways that made FDR frown, but they had joked about that before. This was something different, something darker.

"No, not like me. Angie is... She's different. When I said that she doesn't do relationships, I meant that she doesn't do any of it, she never has. She doesn't date, she doesn't have one night stands, she doesn't really have any friends, not after... The closest thing she has is me, and Tuck of course. We all started in the Agency about the same time."

Moving Lauren gently to one side FDR stood up and went to get a drink from the liquor cabinet. Obviously the conversation was difficult for him, but Lauren could see that there was much more to it, and clearly he needed to get it out. Besides she was a little confused by what he had said. FDR had told hr that he joined the CIA when he was 18. That was when he had been partnered with Tuck and then had been friends ever since. But Angelica would have only been about 13 then.

"What happened to her?"

She asked, waiting for him to come back with a glass and the open bottle of scotch.

"It's... When we were kids she saw something, experienced something. It changed her, it... It's like it left her dead inside. Don't get me wrong, she's miles better now. I mean it was down right scary the way she was when we were little. But after what she saw, and with her job, it's just easier for her to stay detached. I mean at home, with us she's almost normal. But out there..."

FDR stopped for a moment to empty his glass and Lauren took the opportunity to ask a question that had just occured to her.

"What exactly is her job? I mean you said it keeps her detached, but you and Tuck manage alright."

He smiled a little in that way he did when he wasn't sure whether to tell her the truth or not, whether she really wanted to know. But they had decided after she had discovered the truth about him that they wouldn't lie to each other anymore about anything.

"She's... She's what we call a 'Cleaner'. Basically if something goes wrong, I mean really wrong, she's the one they send in. Or if there's something that guys like me and Tuck can't do, or won't do, they send her. I mean if we had to we could kill a man with our bare hands or pry information out of a suspect, we've done it before, but it's hardly a part of our day to day job. For Angelica, that's her life. She doesn't bother to make friends because everyone she meets she is either getting information from, about to take down, taking down or they are already dead."

There was another pause as FDR downed the liquid in his glass once again before re-filling it. Lauren tried to process what she had been told. It was one thing to learn about her fiancé's job, his real job, and to see it first hand. But to learn that his little sister, the harmless looking blonde in the white summer dress, was basically an assassin was something else entirely. But he wasn't finished.

"I love my sister, I really do. And I wish sometimes that this wasn't her life. But she is really good at her job, she was handpicked for it a long time ago. And the way she is now, the way she is with me and the rest of the family is so much better than she was before she joined the Agency. Somehow it helps her get past what happened."

He took a deep breath before talking again and Lauren wasn't sure that she wanted to hear what it was that Angelica had seen when she was a child if this was the result. But somehow she needed to know, she needed to understand, and FDR needed to say it.

"My parents didn't die in a car crash. And whatever Nana told you about what they did, it's a lie. I was 9 and Angelica was 4..."

_Franklin had never been more pleased to be ill in his entire life, as he watched his parents bundle his little sister Angie into the car from his bedroom window. She looked up at him with a frown before the car door closed and he stuck his tongue out at her, laughing as she returned the gesture. He barely remembered the tests he had done at her age, but he remembered how much he had hated them. Their parents said that it was important, that every family that had been with the agency as long as they had did it, but all Franklin remembered was how long and boring the tests were. He did not envy Angie going through them, but he guessed being stuck watching and waiting with their parents would have been even worse._

_Angelica glared up at her brother again as the car pulled away. He had taken great pleasure in telling her how awful the tests were going to be. As they started to move away from the house she huffed and crossed her arms in front of her tiny body in protest. She didn't want to do it. Who cares that Frankie had to do the tests when he was her age? Who cares that other little boys and girls from what her Dad called 'Agency Families', whatever that meant, had to do it before they started school? She didn't want to do it. When her parents didn't seem to notice that she was pouting, Angelica huffed again, only louder this time, and her mum laughed._

_"Angie sweetheart, don't pout. It's going to be fun. Franklin was just teasing you. Besides the tests will be really easy, and they aren't until tomorrow. Until then we get to stay in a big fancy hotel room. Won't you like that? You've never been in a hotel before honey, you'll really like it. We have a whole suite to ourselves. Won't that be fun?"_

_Angelica cheered up a little after that and decided she would just wait and see what happened before she made it difficult on her parents. Maybe they were right, maybe this hotel thing would be fun, and maybe Frankie really was just teasing her. He did that sometimes, but Mum said that that was what big brothers did sometimes and that someday she would be really happy to have Frankie as her brother. Watching the scenery going past her window as they drove it wasn't long before Angelica fell asleep._

_Much later in the hotel room Angelica wished she was back at home with Frankie. She wished that she was curled up in his bed with his arms wrapped around her the way he always did if she had a nightmare in the middle of the night and their parents were out. She wished it was a nightmare and that she would wake up so she could creep into Frankie's room, but her nightmares were never like this. She wanted to cry but she was too scared._

_They had been sitting on the sofa the three of them when there had been a loud crash and suddenly she was in her father's arms as he ran towards the bedroom door. He had tried to keep her head against his chest but she had turned enough to see her mother fighting with a man in black. Her father was moving quickly but she still heard her mother scream and saw her drop down to the ground like a ragdoll. She turned her head the other way and saw a strange contraption in her father's hand. It looked a little like some of the toys Frankie used when he played cowboys, but instead of silver it was black and it was loud. She moved her hands until they were over her ears. Frankie's toys clicked when he pulled the little lever, but her dad's made a loud bang._

_Once they had made it into the bedroom and the door was closed her father put Angelica down and told her to get under the bed while he piled things in front of the door. He was shouting into his phone as he moved._

_"We need back up right now, right the fuck now! They found us! I don't know how. We need a team here now!"_

_Then the door had burst open and from where she lay under the bed she saw her father collapse onto the ground. The banging toy that had been in his hand had slid down next to her, but she didn't look at it. Instead she looked at her dad's face. He looked as if he was asleep but his eyes were open and he wasn't breathing._

_Again Angelica wished she was back at home as she saw feet moving around the room. Terrified she grabbed the banging toy and held it the way Frankie had taught her while they were playing. It was too heavy for her to hold in one hand so she held it in two, her left hand wrapped around her right, and pointed it away from her. When a head appeared beside her father and looked towards her she pulled the lever as hard as she could. It was much more difficult than the toys Frankie played with, but she managed it. When the bang went off she felt the toy force her backwards and she hit her head on part of the bed frame and everything went dark._

"...She was still unconscious when they found her. Somehow she had managed to hit the guy in the head. Right between the eyes is what I was told, but there's no way a 4yr old could do that. There were four bodies in the sitting room as well as our mother. In the bedroom they found two, our father and the man that Angelica killed. She was the only one left alive and even though she had knocked herself out she still had the gun in her hands. We stayed with Nana after that. I think everyone hoped that she would be young enough not to remember any of it. But she had nightmares almost every night for a year before she was able to sleep on her own again."

They sat in silence for a while when FDR stopped talking each lost in their own thoughts. Now Lauren thought she understood Angelica a little better, but she still didn't know why she and Tuck had been acting so strangely around each other. Obviously FDR didn't know either which just brought up more questions. But Lauren was stubborn, she would figre it out.


	3. Afternoon Tea

Note: A bit of a short chapter.

Updated 25/11/14, 7/11/14. Flashback added since originally posted.

The Other Agent Foster

Chapter 3- Afternoon Tea

Lauren tried to forget about her suspicions regarding Tuck and Angelica, but somehow her brain wouldn't let it go. Especially after Angelica relayed to her brother that she planned to stay in town until after the wedding to help out, work permitting of course. That was how Lauren ended up sitting in a Coffee shop with Angelica one afternoon going over wedding plans. She was surprised after all that she had learned that the Agent was taking such an intrest in it all. But Angelica had been an incredible help so far. She was staying with Nana while taking as much time as she could to spend with her elder brother and his Fiancé. And Lauren was actually enjoying her company. It made the whole process much easier having someone else to bounce off of as well as Trish. Especially as Angelica had quite a nack for talking FDR around to Lauren's plans. But still it surprised her.

Somehow her thoughts must have shown on her face as they sat in the coffee shop, because suddenly Angelica was watching Lauren closely over the top of her tea cup. Then putting her tea down having made a decision she sighed.

"How much did he tell you?"

Angelica asked and confusion flashed across Lauren's face.

"What do you mean?"

Surely Angelica couldn't be asking her what she thought she was asking. But then again she had probably been trained to read a person's body language easily. It was essential for detecting a threat, or to detect whether someone was lieing. Obviously she could read the questions on Lauren's face.

"Frankie. How much did he tell you about me?"

So she was asking what she thought she was. Clearing her throat a little Lauren put her own mug down. She wasn't used to this. She was used to facts and figures and charts. She was used to predictable outcomes and results. She wasn't used to these situations where she couldn't see all of the variables and she couldn't see what the outcome would be. She couldn't predict Angelica, the same way that she hadn't been able to predict FDR in the beginning. She had only seen a section of who he was at the time and she had dismissed him not knowing that she couldn't see the whole picture.

"I'm sorry Angelica. Don't blame FDR. I'm sure he didn't want to tell me. But I was really curious about you and asking questions and..."

Angelica laughed humorlessly for a moment before she finished the other woman's sentence.

"So he told you what I do, what my role actually is in the agency. And I'm assuming that he told you why."

Lauren nodded, her hands still wrapped around her mug of coffee as if she were drawing strength from it.

"Yeah. He said that you were handpicked for the job. And from what he said about it, and with what happened to your parents. I guess, I just didn't expect you to get so involved with all this."

She indicated the binder open between them. It surmounted to all of the planning they had done so far, most of which Angelica had helped with in some form or another. From where they sat they could both see clearly the notes in Angelica's neat cursive script along side Lauren's own writing on the pages. Angelica smiled a little as she followed Lauren's line of sight, bringing the cup back to her lips for another sip before replying.

"My job it's... It's helped me a lot, I've learned a lot. But the most important thing that it's taught me is how to keep it seperate. It's taught me how to divide it up in my mind. There's my life at work and there's my life at home. And by home I don't mean whatever flashy hotel room I'm staying in, or my apartment back in Washington. This is home, here in LA where I can be close to my family. I know I can be distant sometimes but I love my brother and I genuinely am happy for you both. I never thought that I would see the day that Franklin would settle down and get married. Our line of work usually discounts that as an option. The fact that you know the truth will help. I think you guys could be the exeption. And I want to help out any way that I can."

Lauren thought about arguing the last point. Surely Tuck and Katie were another exception, but Angelica wasn't finished.

_FDR couldn't believe what had just happened. Maya, beautiful air hostess Maya had stopped by for one of her extremely exhilirating and satisfying lay-over sleep-overs and he had turned her down._

_"What's happening to me?"_

_He nearly jumped out of his skin when the question he hadn't meant to voice out loud was answered._

_"Either you're crazy, or you are finally growing up."_

_FDR scowled at his sister for a moment. She was standing there on the staircase leaning against the bannister as if it were the most natural thing in the world._

_"Did you just come from the roof?"_

_He asked, although he already knew the answer, and she didn't give one. Of course she had come from the roof. She didn't trust elevators, she never had, claiming they were too easy to sabotage. Of course Angelica deemed a lot of things to easy to tamper with and would take any argument to the contrary as a challenge. _

_"If you came here to scold me some more about flooding Tuck's place you can save your breath. He shot me in the neck."_

_Angelica descended the rest of the staircase with a sigh._

_"I am well aware of that, thank you Franklin. In fact I was scolding Tuck about that very incident last night which is why I didn't see this until this morning."_

_As she sat down on the sofa she waved a computer disk at him and FDR's eyes widened. That couldn't be what he thought it was._

_"Don't look at me like that Frankie. I didn't watch it all, just enough to figure out what was going to happen then I turned it off. Because believe me, there are some things a girl shouldn't know about her big brother. I meanit, the kitchen counter Franklin, seriously? Your first time with this woman who has you turning down stewardesses and watching girly decaprio movies, and you go at it on the counter top?"_

_Warring with himself between Anger and Embarrassment FDR tried to swipe the disk from his sister's grasp, but she moved it out of his way easily._

_"Although I am glad to see that you've stopped wearing those ridiculous Superman boxers. You know Nana only bought you those so that you would stop wearing that horrendous costume."_

_With that she threw the disc onto the coffee table and sat forward laughter suddenly gone and her face grave._

_"Seriously Franklin. I'm worried. I've never seen you like this, never. And as much as I would like to shrug this all off as just you and Tuck being uber competitive as usual, I think there is more to it than that and someone as going to get hurt. Are you really going to put your friendship on the line for the sake of a game?"_

_Rubbing a hand over his face FDR sat beside his sister and held her searching gaze._

_"It's not just a game anymore Angie. I think I'm actually in love with this woman."_

"Anyway back to the wedding. How about we talk about the tuxedos for the guys. If you let me know what you like I can take them out to get fitted while you and Trish are dress shopping. That way I can keep an eye on Frankie, make sure he isn't trying to get a peek at your dress. I wouldn't put it past him to try and bug the shop to satisfy his curiosity."

Lauren noticed that as she spoke Angelica's eyes flicked to the pen clipped to the ring binder between them. As Lauren's face twisted in surprise Angelca smiled.

"Don't worry Lauren. I dismantled all of his little spy toys a while ago. He can't hear or see a thing."

The pair laughed and just like that they were back to wedding plans and the previous topic of conversation was forgotten, at least momentarily.


	4. Blinding the Watcher

Note: Another short chapter with some more Angelica and FDR back story.

So much for a one shot. Two pages of notes have quickly turned into eight pages of notes and a much longer story.

Updated 25/11/14, 8/12/14. Another flashback has actually been added since this chapter was first posted.

The Other Agent Foster

Chapter 4- Blinding the Watcher

Tuck couldn't help but smile when he finally found FDR. He was sulking in one of the survalence rooms glaring at a bank of blank screens.

"Oh mate, please tell we you're not trying to eavesdrop on your fiancé while she's out with your sister. That's just creepy man."

FDR didn't even look round as Tuck pulled up a seat to sit beside him. Instead he leant forward to adjust the cameras he was trying to access.

"That was the plan, but instead I got this."

Each monitor now displayed the same error screen and message.

**Error Access Restricted.**

**Nice try Frankie :)**

Tuck had to stop himself from crying with laughter. FDR was good at his job, misuse of resources aside, and they worked incredibly well together. But every now and then they got a reminder of exactly why Angelica had been singled out. It wasn't just because of what had happened when she was a child. It was because she was very very good at her job. How could she not be considering she had joined the Agency when she was only 13 years old.

_18yr old Franklin looked around his room one last time before he zipped his carryall shut. It was incredible to think that he was actually doing it, that he was actually leaving. It was difficult to get his head around, but he was about to start his training to become a spy. An actual, cool as fuck, James Bond spy. Alright Bond was MI6, and fictional, but it was close enough._

_Grabbing his bag he strode out of the door to dump his bag in the hall. Angelica was already standing there, silent as ever, with her own bag. She looked like a perfect little angel, a perfect little 13yr old angel, all innocence and light. But looks were deceiving. Franklin wasn't the only one off to join the agency. In fact she was probably the main reason they were so happy to take him. They wanted Angelica, plain and simple. And the only reason Nana had finally given in to their pestering was because he would be going with her._

_"Are you ready to go Angie?"_

_He asked, but she didn't reply. She simply nodded and they were on their way._

"It serves you right, you shouldn't be spying on them anyway. Come on we've got work to do."

FDR sighed as he stood up and followed his best friend out of the door.

"I know, I know. But if they really are just discussing plans for the wedding, then why is Angelica blocking the transmission."

That was when Tuck lost his battle with laughter, having to stop walking for a moment before he could continue, or even answer his friend.

"What are you so worried about huh? I thought Nana already told Lauren all of the embarrassing stories from your childhood. Besides I'm sure she's just screwing with you. We both know that Angelica is more than capable of taking out your bugs for no other reason than the fact that she doesn't like being spied on. It's the principle of the thing."

Laughing together the two continued walking in an attempt to at least get some work done that day. But FDR found himself lost in memories.

_Franklin watched his sister carefully as they ate breakfast. She was quiet, she was always quiet now. It had been weeks since their parents death and she had hardly spoken a word since. Except at night. She wasn't quiet at night. Every night she would try to sleep in her own bed, but soon after she would wake up screaming and clamber into bed with him crying until she fell asleep again. After the first couple of nights Nana had moved her bed into his room, but it didn't make any difference._

_Angelica was chewing slowly staring off into space as she ate and Franklin was staring at her. He didn't know exactly what had happened that night in the hotel but Nana had taken away his toy guns before she went to pick Angie up. Then she had taken him aside and told him that he had to be strong for his little sister, that he was her hero and she would need him._

_Franklin's attention was torn out of his thoughts as Angelica's eyes seemed to harden. She wasn't staring at nothing anymore. She was looking at something behind where he was sitting and she didn't like whatever she was seeing. Unable to restrain his curiosity Frankiln turned around, but turned back in confusion when he couldn't tell what had upset her so much._

_"What's wrong Angie?"_

_He asked but her eyes didn't stray from the kitchen shelves behind him. She shuffled slowly from on top of the chair she had been sitting on and moved towards the shelves._

_"Frankie? Can you lift me up?"_

_Still confused Franklin stood up and lifted his little sister so that she could reach the shelf she was looking at. She didn't say anything else as she grabbed something from between two jars and threw it onto the floor._

_"Thanks"_

_She said as he put her down. He wanted to have a look at whatever she had found but he didn't have a chance because as soon as he let go of her she was stamping on whatever it was with all of her strength. With that she went back to her breakfast and so did he._

FDR snapped out of his memories with Tuck clicking his fingers in front of his face.

"Hello? Anybody home?"

Jumping slightly he pushed Tuck's hand away and tried not to glare at his best friend as he laughed.

"Are you alright mate, you zoned out on me for a moment."

FDR could see the concern on the other mans face under the amusement, motivating him to tell the truth rather than make a joke like he usually would.

"I was just thinking about when Angelica was little. You know the Agency tried to keep tabs on her after that night. They used to try and plant bugs all over Nana's place, but Angie always found them and took them out."

Tuck smiled a little as he nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that only made them all the more interested in getting her on the payroll. How much does Lauren know about her ayway?"

It was an innocent enough question, but it reminded FDR about what Lauren had asked him after the first time that she had met his sister.

"Enough. She knows about what Angie does, and about how our parents really died. She was a little freaked at first I guess. I had to say know how Angie can be. I mean we are probably the only people she is capable of talking to socially and her friendship with you is the closest thing she's ever had to an actual relationship. But they've actually been getting along really well."

As he spoke FDR watched Tuck's face carefully narrowing his eyes slightly as the smile dropped from his friends face. What was it about Angie and her social life that was making Tuck so uncomfortable?

"She's not that bad. Now enough about the Angel and her super agent deadly skills. We've got work to do."

FDR snorted as he sat up a little straighter in his seat allowing the shift in conversation.

"Sure. So what do we have?"

It wasn't until much later when he was back at home that FDR started to wonder about the abrupt change again. If he didn't know any better he would have thought that Lauren had a point about his sister and his friend. But that was ridiculous. Tuck was probably just uncomfortable with how his wife obviously disliked Angelica. And that was no doubt due to how much time they had all been spending together recently.


	5. Define Dating?

Note: Due to the itty-bitty bit of smut in this chapter, and other sections in future chapters, the rating has gone up. And no I can't think itty-bitty without hearing Tom Hardy say 'teeny tiny itty-bitty jazz hands'.

27/11/14, 8/12/14 updated.

The Other Agent Foster

Chapter 5- Define Dating?

Still at work, Tuck and FDR were sitting at their respective desks planning out their next mission. Usually that wouldn't take them very long but things had gotten a little more complicated due to a phone call from Lauren. Now somehow they had to fit in tuxedo shopping with Angelica while they were in Europe to take down a suspect.

"So Lauren and the Angel are getting along then?"

Tuck asked while they looked over the intel the techs had given them one last time before committing to their plan. FDR was only half listening to his friend, but stopped to look at him for a moment before answering. He had never noticed that before, how Tuck would only ever refer to Angelica as 'Angel' or 'The Angel'. It wasn't that strange considering it was a shortened version of her name, but FDR found himself trying to remember when exactly he had started hearing the name that sounded more like a term of endearment.

"Yeah. Angie has really gotten into this wedding planning stuff. It's kind of scary actually. Especially when the two of them gang up on me. But it's been great, I've never seen Angelica like this and Lauren is really enjoying her company."

Tuck hadn't looked away from his computer screen, but he was nodding along with FDR's words. He wasn't surprised to hear that the Angel was helping out so much. Because what FDR didn't know was that Angelica had helped to plan his wedding all those years ago.

"Good, good. That's good."

They were both silent for a moment as they continued to read through the data. But FDR had a question to ask his best friend and was starting to think that now would be the perfect opportunity.

"Yeah. They've been spending a lot of time together since the party."

He laughed a little nervously before continuing.

"You know Lauren came out with the strangest thing the other night. She asked me if you guys ever dated. Can you imagine, you and Angie? It's crazy right."

Tuck thought he was having a heart attack for a moment as he looked over at FDR, but the other man's attention was fixed on his screen again, clearly embarrassed about asking the question.

"Franklin mate, are you asking me if I ever dated your baby sister?"

How was he supposed to answer that question?

_Tuck sighed happily as he brushed his hands up and under her shirt. It had been too long, but any amount of time would have felt like too long. He lived for these moments, the times he could feel her skin under his hands and her lips on his. She had barely made it through the door before he had pulled her against his body and kicked the door closed behind her. She moaned as he moved to kiss her neck, her head tilting to one side instinctively to give him better access._

_"How long do we have?"_

_She asked frantically. Her voice coming out a breathless whisper. The sound alone could make him rock hard, even without her hands fumbling to get his jeans undone._

_"Not long. Your brother will be back soon."_

_They never had long, they never had enough time. Reluctantly he pulled back so that he could pull the shirt up and over her head. Carelessly he threw it onto the floor as her hands moved to return the favour. With the infernal fabric finally removed he pushed her against the wall, trailing his lips down her neck to her shoulder and further until he reached the edge of her bra._

_"Angel, my Angel"_

_He mumbled against her skin as he pulled the straps down her arms._

_"Tuck"_

_She sighed and he smiled against her breast. His hands pushing her skirt up to her hips as she pushed his jeans down just enough to free him from his underwear. They couldn't chance getting completely undressed incase FDR came back early. Tuck gasped and stood up straight as he felt her roll the condom on. When had she managed to get that open? She laughed at his reaction lifting one leg up to wrap around his hip urging him back against her. Taking the hint as her arms wrapped around his neck, Tuck lifted her other leg and pressed her against the wall. With his other hand he pushed the fabric of her underwear aside and guided himself in._

_"Yes"_

_She breathed throwing her head back, giving Tuck the opportunity to lather attention on her neck once again as they started to move together._

Finding himself lost in memories, Tuck forced himself back to the present to answer his friend's question. Dating implied actual dates and although they had slept together many times, Tuck had never actually been on a date with Angelica. So as guilty as it made him feel, he went with that.

"No man, I never dated your sister."

FDR breathed a sigh of relief feeling ridiculous for asking. Of course Tuck hadn't, he was his best friend, he would have told him something like that. Besides Angie didn't do relationships. He was crazy to even entertain the possibility.

"Yeah, yeah of course not. That's what I told Lauren."

As they went back to work Tuck sunk deeper into his guilt. It wasn't a new feeling, infact he had mostly gotten used to it over the years. But every now and then he was reminded of exactly how long he had been lying to his best friend and how angry he would be.

_Tuck collapsed onto the ridiculously large bed in the hotel room he was staying in. It had been a horrible, absolutely terrible mission. Nothing had actually gone wrong, in fact the job itself had been relatively easy. But after FDR's little revelation regarding Katie, and Tuck tackling him out of the aircraft, he was feeling more than a little stressed out. He couldn't quite believe how angry he had gotten when he realised the truth. FDR had slept with Katie. His best friend had slept with his wife, and even though it had only happened once before they had met, it still made him crazy._

_Most people would think his anger completely justified. His friend had slept with his wife. But the anger made him feel guilty, because really Tuck had done something far worse. Tuck had slept with his best friend's little sister. It hadn't just been once. And although the first time had been a long time ago, the most recent time was less than year ago. The truth was that, that wasn't even the worst of it and if he ever found out the truth then Franklin would kill him. He would die a slow and painful death because of the Angel and deep down he knew that he still wouldn't regret any of it._

Tuck pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at it for a second before sending Angelica a quick text.

**Are you free tonight? Your brother has been asking a lot of questions. I think we need to talk -Tuck.**

At first he was worried that she wouldn't meet him. They hadn't really spoken over the last few months. The day that Lauren had made her choice an upset and vulnerable Tuck had contemplated going back to the way things had been between them but Angelica had put a stop to that. They had been a little awkward around each other ever since, even after he had gotten back together with Katie. But a few minutes later he got the reply he had been waiting for.

**Lauren has been asking questions too. Dinner 6pm Blarney -Angelica**

Releasing a breath he hadn't realised that he was holding Tuck turned his concentration back onto the information he should be reading and forgot all about the awkward conversation.


	6. Question Time

Note: Longer chapter this time with more insight into Angelica's mind.

If anyone doesn't know what the Greek letter Theta looks like, it is the symbol in the cover picture for this story. Tau looks like a stylised T and is the symbol for life.

Updated 27/11/14, 8/12/14

The Other Agent Foster

Chapter 6- Question Time

Angelica was discussing flower arrangements with Lauren when her phone beeped with a new text message. Apologising to her brother's fiancé for the interruption she took it out of her pocket and glanced at the screen quickly.

**Are you free tonight? Your brother has been asking a lot of questions. I think we need to talk -Tuck.**

The message worried her, but she didn't have a chance to think about it before Lauren interupted her.

"Who was that?"

Obviously she was worried that it was work and that their discussions would be cut short, so Angelica did her best to reassure her.

"Hmm. Oh, it's just Tuck. I might be meeting him for dinner later."

This was it, this was the opportunity Lauren had been waiting for ever since she had met the blonde assassin. Here was an opportunity to find out what exactly was going on between this woman and Tuck.

"Right. Hey, Angelica. I was wondering. Did you and Tuck ever, you know. I mean did you ever date?"

Angelica searched Lauren's face before she answered. It was obvious that the question had not just occured to her. This was something that she had been wondering for some time. But the Agent wasn't sure what to say. Especially when Frankie had apparently been asking Tuck similar questions. It was strange that they were doing this now. She and Tuck hadn't hooked up in months, nearly a year now, not since before any of them had met Lauren. Why so curious now?

"Em, no. Tuck and I never dated."

She had hoped that that would be the end of it, but Lauren didn't seem appeased by her answer. Angelica was in two minds about what to do now. On one hand she wanted the topic dropped as soon as possble. But on the other, she wanted to know exactly what the other woman was thinking, how close she was to figuring out the truth about them and their big secret.

"Is that really what you wanted to ask me Lauren?"

Angelica asked. It was a risk. She could always lie, but she didn't want to have to do that. It was much easier to lie with the truth, to answer questions literally and give the wrong impression without actually lieing. It had been easy enough to answer no to Lauren's previous question. She and Tuck had done a lot of things and had been together many times over the years but they had never actually dated. Hopefully Lauren's real question would not only give her an indication of the woman's suspicions about them, but also give Angelica the opportunity to deflect those suspicions further from the truth.

"Did you have an affair with Tuck while he and Katie were married? Before I mean. Are you the reason they got divorced?"

She couldn't help it, Angelica snorted at the question. Her gamble had paid off. Lauren, had somehow managed to ask another question that she could answer honestly without much trouble.

"No. I don't know exactly why Katie filed for divorce. But Tuck and I never had an affair."

Lauren seemed to breathe a little easier at that answer and Angelica was glad thst she had been so specific in her questioning. She would have had a bit of trouble if Lauren had asked if she had EVER slept with her brother's best friend. But that wasn't what had been asked. Lauren had asked her specifically if she had slept with him while he and Katie were married, and the answer to that question was a resounding no.

There was silence between them for a moment and Angelica took the time to reply to Tuck's message.

**Lauren has been asking questions too. Dinner 6pm Blarney -Angelica**

That done she put the phone away and turned her attention back to Lauren who was attempting to explain away her questions.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thought that, but... It's just..."

Angelica took pity on her and endevoured to save the conversation before Lauren got too embarrassed or decided to ask something else.

"It's just that Katie so obviously hates me?"

They laughed as Lauren nodded gratefully and Angelica took the chance to give her honest opinion on the brunette that Tuck had married. Really she was grateful for Katie and had been happy for Tuck when he had found her, but they had their issues. Part of that was because Katie knew too much. She had helped Angelica out in a big way, had prevented the scandel from coming out hurting them all, but because of that she knew the truth. And no matter what the woman had done for her, Angelica didn't trust Katie and the feeling was definitely mutual.

"The thing is, until very recently Katie actually believed that Tuck was a travel agent and he couldn't exactly tell her otherwise. So for the entire time that they were married whenever he had to leave the country for work, I don't think she really believed that was what he was doing. They have always had trust issues, and if I am being honest I don't think that that will ever really go away. I know that she knows the truth now, about what he does. But i'm not sure that she will actually be able to cope with that. I don't need to tell you that it's a dangerous business and that can put extra stress on a relationship. I'm really glad that they got back together and that he is happy, but if I'm being honest I'm not sure how long that will last. I'm also a little concerned about the fact that she suddenly wanted him back when she found out he was a spy after fighting so long and hard for her divorce. Add to that the fact that I have known Tuck since I was 15. She knows how close we are. She knows that I know she slept with my brother before she met Tuck and that she never said anything about it. Even after being formally introduced to Frankie before the wedding she never said a thing. Tuck is my brother's best friend, my closest friend and he took me to get my first tattoo. She really hurt him before and I'm never going to forgive her for that. I'm not exactly her biggest fan and I'm not surprised that she doesn't like me. Just think how much more she'll dislike me if she ever finds out exactly what I do for a living."

Angelica sighed as she finished her rant. She hadn't meant to go on like that but she really was worried about Katie hurting Tuck again after he had fought so hard to get over her. And she was worried about what that would mean for Joe and his relationship with his father. She loved that boy and took every opportunity to see him when she could. Luckily Lauren seemed to sense Angelica's distraction and steered the conversation in a slightly different direction. One that brought up happy memories for her.

"He took you to get your first tattoo. How old were you?"

Angelica smiled softly. No doubt Lauren was wondering where this tattoo could be as it was usually hidden when she wasn't at work.

"I was 15 and he took me to some dodgy little back alley place."

As she talked, telling Lauren the story, she slipped the thick strapped watch from around her wrist so that the other woman could see the 'Theta' symbol inked there.

_Angelica walked down the hall towards where she knew her brother's room would be. She hadn't actually been to his room before, as over the last two years he had always come to see her. It was strange not seeing him all the time, but their training was so different. From what she could tell her training was much more intense, much more focused on stealth and deadly accuracy, and today she had experienced why._

_Pausing when she reached the right door, Angelica thought about why she was seeking out her brother instead of the other way around. Today she had completed her first assignment, killing on command for the first time. This was bound to bring up some emotional baggage and as a result they had given her the next couple of days off. She was grateful for the time off, but she didn't really know what to do with herself. Sighing Angelica knocked on the door._

_When the door opened, for a moment she thought that she had the wrong room because Frankie hadn't been the one to open it._

_"Oh, hello. Can I help you with something?"_

_Confused Angelica glanced down at the sheet of paper in her hand. She had the right room so who was this guy? But then she remembered that unlike her Frankie had been partnered up with someone else, a British guy he called Tuck, and was rooming with him while they were training. This was obviously him._

_"Yes actually. I'm looking for Franklin Foster. Are you Tuck?"_

_A smile spread across the man's face as he realised who she was._

_"Yes, yes I am. You must be Angelica. Come in, come in. Your brother is out at the moment, but he should be back any minute."_

_Nodding Angelica stepped over the threshold as he stepped aside to let her in. _

_"So, what brings you to our neck of the woods. I thought you were special ops or something. They usually keep you specialist guys pretty sequestered."_

_Seeing Frankie's bed on one side of the room Angelica sat down on it resigning herself to the wait and small talk with her brother's roommate. She wasn't very good at small talk, but she was getting better. It was essential that she learn to interact with others so she gave it a try. Practice made perfect afterall. _

_"I'm a 'cleaner' actually. And they gave me some time off so I thought I would come see how Frankie is doing."_

_She shrugged hoping to come across as casual, but Tuck was looking at her intently. Angelica cursed herself mentally. Bringing up the fact that you were basically an assassin was a quick way to put a dampner on any conversation. It was obvious that he knew enough about what she did to have figured out exactly why she suddenly had some free time._

_"Jesus. I didn't think they started you guys so young. What are you 16?"_

_He was sitting on his own bed leaning towards her with his elbows resting on his knees and he was wearing the same sympathetic look that her instructor had given her earlier that day, just after she had pulled the trigger._

_"15. And I think they are making an exception for me. It is not as if I haven't killed before."_

_She shrugged again. She didn't have much contact with the other 'cleaners', it was a solo job. But from what little contact she had she knew that she was definitely an exception. Not just because she was so young, but because she still had some family ties._

_"Yeah, he told me about that. Are you alright? I mean if you wanna talk about it... Or we can just sit here, I'll get you a soda and we can talk about something else until your brother gets back."_

_Angelica took a moment to think about what he had said. He seemed genuinely concerned which was strange for her. It was different with Nana or with Franklin, they were family. And her instructors wanted the best out of her for the job. But this guy, this Tuck seemed concerned about her for no other reason except that she was someone he knew, Someone his partner cared about._

_"I'm fine. Honestly it just all feels a little anti-climatic. Everyone has been making a big deal out of it, but I felt nothing, absolutely nothing. Before when I was a kid I was scared and confused and I didn't have a clue what I was doing. But this time. This time it was just the job. It was what I have spent the last two years training for and yet I don't feel any different. Nothing has changed since yesterday. I keep thinking that something should be different. But it's not. I can barely even remember what the guy looked like."_

_As she spoke Tuck nodded along with her words as if he was trying to process everything that she was saying. Finally he sat back and offered her a suggestion. _

_"Alright then, how about this? You have a few days off right. Well tomorrow I'm heading into town to get a touch up on one of my tattoos. How about you come with me? You can get something to mark the occasion. Huh, what do you say?"_

_Angelica smiled. That would do it. An outward sign of the step that she had taken, the step forwards into another stage of her life. Then she could look down at it and know that something had changed, that she had a purpose in her life. She had been handpicked for this job and she had passed the first test of her abilities without even a flinch._

_"Tuck. That sounds like a plan."_

_The next day the two of them sat side by side in some dodgy little back-alley tattoo parlour while she decided what she wanted._

_"I want this, here on my wrist."_

_As the burly tattoo artist nodded Tuck leant over to look down at the symbol she had drawn._

_"Theta? Interesting."_

_She nodded leaning back so that the tattooist could start his work while Tuck leant forward further so that someone else could touch up some shading on his back._

_"Yeah. In Greek mythology Theta was the symbol for Thanatos, their version of The Grimreaper."_

_He nodded and she tensed slightly as the vibrating needle pierced her skin for the first time. Soon though it soothed into a steady sting and she barely noticed it._

_"The Angel of Death. How appropriate."_

_Tuck said with a laugh and she smiled. She was glad she had done this. She had already forgotten the name of the man she had killed the day before, but she would remember this. This was significant, this was what she would remember whenever she thought about how she had become a 'cleaner'. She would remember sitting beside this man with the slight burning sting on her wrist and the combined sounds of the buzzing needles and his laugh._

_"They told me I would need a code name, something memorable. Another name so that I can keep my home life seperate from the job. I think I found it."_

_He smiled again._

_"Theta. I like it. It suits you."_

When she finished talking Lauren was still looking at the symbol as she asked a question.

"So that's what they call you, out in the field?"

Angelica nodded putting her watch back over the distinctive mark.

"Yes it's a little different for a 'cleaner'. It's helps to keep things seperate if we work under code names. Besides there already is an Agent Foster. And it doesn't exactly harm my reputation to be nothing but Theta when I'm at work."

With the mark hidden Angelica smiled before forcing the conversation back to wedding flowers. She didn't draw attention to the fact that she had called the 'Theta' mark her first tattoo. Lauren hadn't noticed which was good because she didn't want to have to explain the 'Tau' symbol at the base of her spine. That one no one knew about and she wanted it to stay that way.


	7. A World of Trouble

Note: During the flashback Angelica is 16 and both Tuck and FDR are 21.

Updated 27/11/14, 8/12/14

The Other Agent Foster

Chapter 7- A World of Trouble

Tuck watched the door anxiously as he nursed his beer. They were meeting under the pretence of dinner, but he doubted that he would be able to eat anything. Angelica probably would, she didn't loose her appetite easily. That was probably a result of years of working in her profession.

Things would probably be easier if he could regret what he had done, but he didn't. He had thought about it before, how much easier things would be in his mind if he could apologise, but he wasn't sorry for anything that he had done regardless of what that did to his conscience. There were two sides to Tuck's mind when it came to his Angel, two voices that vied for his attention whenever he thought about their shared past.

The first voice belonged to FDR, and it voiced all of the reasons he should feel guilty. And the second voice belonged to Angelica. Hers was the voice that reminded him that he wasn't alone in this. The voice that told him that he hadn't set out to deceive his best friend. The voice that reminded him that she was not a child, that she had made a choice, that he couldn't help what he felt, what she felt. Her voice told him that he had no reason for regret and neither did she. Even when the FDR voice in his head reminded him that there were some things that he SHOULD regret. The truth was that if he was given the chance to go back and change things, he wouldn't.

_The two of them had been on the shooting range when Tuck first saw the hints. Despite her age Angelica was by far the best shot of the three of them. And although it made sense considering who she was, it was a little embarrassing to both men that a 16yr old girl could out shoot them. They each reacted to it differently though. FDR shrugged it off, claiming that he didn't need to shoot like a 'cleaner'. He had plenty of other skills thank you very much and by any standards he could shoot better than most. At least that was what he said. What Tuck suspected however, was that he didn't want to take lessons from his baby sister. Especially not the same baby sister that he had taught to hold a toy gun in the first place when she was a child. The sight of her holding a gun always made FDR think about their parent's death. And as much as he loved how much Angelica had improved since joinng the Agency, he didn't like to be around her alter ego Theta, the unemotional and incredibly dangerous 'cleaner' that could take down anyone. Tuck had a different approach. Tuck thought that he would be a fool not to take advantage of the situation and have one of the best give him some pointers._

_That was what they were doing on the range while everyone was elsewhere. FDR had left them to it a while ago to go to one of the local bars. He had invited Tuck to accompany him, but he had declined. Sometimes it was difficult to get the shooting range all to themselves and they really needed to take advantage of that. Especially given that Theta, as she became while they practiced, had a rather unusual method of teaching. She hated that the range was always so calm and quiet, except for the sound of gunfire. She insisted that it was useless to practice in an environment without any distractions. There are always distractions in the field, she claimed. So she played loud music from all sides and she set the targets up so that they were constantly moving. She also insisted on timing Tuck as he attempted to hit all of the targets._

_"How often are you going to be in a sniper situation Agent Harrison? How often will you have all the time you need to breathe and keep yourself calm before you pull the trigger?"_

_She had asked that the first time he had called her on it._

_"How much time do you think you are going to have to aim when there are scumbags rushing at you from all sides?"_

_When she also insisted that he learn to aim through muscle memory as much as by sight he had again complained, but again she was right and he improved quickly. He still wasn't anywhere near her level, Agent Theta was already a legend in the field having actually taken out a mark while blindfolded and still partially tied to a chair just the month before, but he was getting better._

_After two hours of gruelling practice Theta turned everything off and became Angelica again. It was incredible to watch the transition between the two, but over the last yesr Tuck had become used to it and he could see how much the division helped her. FDR kept commenting on how much she had improved, how much better she was at socialising and interacting with other people. She was all Angelica now as she put everything away smiling the entire time, which made him smile._

_"You seem happy."_

_Tuck said as she picked up her jacket and moved towards him._

_"Hmm. It was a good shoot. You're getting better. For a boring old field agent anyway."_

_She said laughing as she put a hand on his arm and playfully gave him a wink. Tuck actually felt his smile grow. Was she flirting with him? He laughed and was about to respond in kind, until his brain informed him that it would be wildly inappropriate. Suddenly he could hear FDR screaming in his head._

_**"That's my sister Tuck! My sister and she's 16 fucking years old!"**_

_The smile slipped from Tuck's face and he moved back slightly._

_"Angelica..."_

_He started, but she didn't let him get any further rolling her eyes in irritation._

_"Don't bother, I know what you are going to say. 1- I'm your friend's sister. And 2- I'm 16."_

_Tuck nodded, grateful that she understood. But his relief was short lived because she wasn't finished talking._

_"Firstly Franklin isn't here. In fact he's probably out getting some bimbo drunk because he is convinced that he is James Bond..."_

_He couldn't help himself, Tuck laughed at that because that was exactly how FDR acted when he was out on the pull._

_"...And secondly. Not only am I not exactly a normal 16yr old. But all I am doing is flirting with you a bit because I'm attracted to you. So don't have a heart attack, alright. All you have to do is tell me that you aren't attracted to me and I won't bring it up again."_

_Tuck sighed as she looked at him expectantly._

_"Angelica..."_

_He wanted to tell her exactly that. It was the right thing to do, to stop this before it started. But as much as he hated himself for it, he couldn't do that. She could tell if he lied to her, and he would be lieing._

_"Go back to your room Angelica. It's late and we both have places to be tomorrow."_

_She laughed as he turned to leave and he knew he was in for a world of trouble some day soon. Because she knew, she knew that he couldn't say it, and she wasn't going to let this go._

Tuck snapped out of his thoughts as Angelica sat down across from him with her own beer. She didn't look anywhere near as stressed as he felt which encouraged him slightly. Until she started talking then he started to worry all over again.

"Lauren asked me if I was the reason that You and Katie got a divorce. She thought Katie had caught us having an affair or something. I told her that that wasn't the case."

Angelica stated it calmly, but he could see the undercurrent of worry there as she continued.

"Lauren also asked me if we ever dated. I'm afraid I took her question quite literally and told her no."

He nodded and they both took a swig from their bottles before he replied.

"I did exactly the same thing when Franklin asked me that too."

It seemed that a crisis had been averted on both sides, but that didn't mean that there weren't going to be more questions when the happy couple realised the gap in their questioning. The two sat in silence for a while deep in thought before Angelica made a comment that almost gave Tuck a panic attack.

"Do you really think that Frankie will freak out that much if he finds out about us? I mean maybe he will think things are even again, like when he thought you had slept with Lauren."

Tuck's brain stuttered as he tried to get his head around what she had just said.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. You can't be serious. Angel, sweetheart. We can't tell him. He will definitely freak out. It's not even, it's not even close to being even. Yeah, I know. He slept with my wife, once, a long time ago, before we even met. But what I did is far worse, far far worse. I shagged his fucking sister. And not just once, a lot more than once... And..."

Angelica sighed reaching across the table between them to grab his hands and stop his rant.

"I know Tuck I was there, each and every single time. Remember?"

At the contact he calmed slightly, but that didn't stop him for continuing.

"I know Angel, I'm sorry. But he is not going to be very happy if he finds out. I took your virginiy for Christ's sake. You weren't even fucking legal love. And I mean that quite literally."

Angelica tried her hardest to supress the frustrated sigh that wanted to leave her lips. They had had this conversation before and it always went the same way because there was nothing that she could say that she hadn't said at the time and there was nothing that either of them could do to change what had happened.

"Tuck I was 17. I was not a child. You did not coerce me into anything. In fact if anything I am the one who pushed you into it. You did absolutely nothing wrong and if we had been in your homeland instead of mine it would have been perfectly legal."

He scoffed leaning back against the back of the chair and taking another swig.

"I doubt very much that your brother would see it that way. And we both know that's not the worst of it. If the rest comes out..."

Having had enough and realising that they weren't going to get anywhere going over all of this again, Angelica said exactly what he didn't want to hear.

"I know. But I don't think Lauren is going to give up on this. And the more she questions things the more suspicious Frankie is going to get. We might not be able to keep it quiet for very much longer and we need to be prepared for that."


	8. The Other Woman

Note: Extra long chapter because I didn't know where to cut it. Also despite how bad I am at it, more Smut.

Updated 30/11/14, 8/12/14, 16/12/14

The Other Agent Foster

Chapter 8- The Other Woman

It was late by the time that Tuck finally got back home. He had actually managed to eat something at the pub, but no matter how many times they went over it they hadn't managed to come up with a solution. Eventually they had agreed that if it was just FDR's wrath that they were afraid of they would have just told him the truth and hoped for the best. But that wasn't all that was at stake.

The lights were off when he let himself into the house, so Tuck moved through the dark. He didn't want to wake anyone up. As he walked he glanced at the pictures Katie had hung up on the wall. Every single one of them was of Joe. That was what was at stake. Both he and Angelica had worked too hard to protect him for the truth to come out now.

Tuck noticed a light under the kitchen door as he headed towards the stairs and so he veered off to see if everything was alright. It was unusual for Katie to be up so late, especially when he had let her know beforehand that he was going to be late home.

"Katie, sweetheart? Are you alright?"

He asked as he stepped through the kitchen door. His wife was sitting at the counter staring out of the window. She turned to face him as he sat down across from her but he couldn't read her face.

"Where were you?"

She asked, her voice quiet but accusing. That confused him for a moment because he had made sure to tell her. That was one thing she had insisted on when they agreed to try again, that he let her know when he was going to be late and why.

"I had dinner with Angelica. Lauren has been asking some worrying questions and so has Franklin. We were compairing notes, trying to figure out exactly how much they know. Luckily they haven't figured it out but Angelica thinks that it will only be a matter of time before they do. We were trying to come up with a plan of action. Actually I wanted to talk to you about that. I was going to wait until tomorrow, it being so late, but..."

Tuck was so distracted by what he and Angelica had been talking about, that at first he didn't notice how tense Katie was. Until she interrupted him.

"Are you having an affair Tuck?"

For what felt like the hundredth time that day he felt like his brain had completely shut down from shock. He had not been expecting that question from her.

"What? No. No of course not."

What was with everyone recently? Why did everyone suddenly feel like asking him these questions.

"Don't lie to me Tuck."

Katie hissed and he tried to shush her.

"I'm not lieing to you. Can you keep your voice down, what about Joe?"

She laughed humourlessly at his comment before continuing.

"Joe isn't here. I asked Nana Foster to take him for the night so we could talk about this. I've been trying to figure out a way to ask you this ever since the engagement party. Are you sleeping with Angelica again?"

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, how little she trusted him.

"Do you really think that I would do that? That I would cheat on you? I'm not sleeping with Angelica. How can you even think that?"

Now that he knew he wouldn't be disturbing Joe with their argument Tuck didn't force himself to stay quiet. He had never, ever cheated in his entire life. Even when he and the Angel had been having casual sex he had refrained from dating anyone.

"How can I think that? How can I not? Considering how I got brought into this whole mess, how I helped cover up your big secret. I'm not sure what to think. You got your best friend's sister pregnant when she was 17 Tuck, 17! That doesn't exactly give you the moral high ground."

It was a good job that Joe wasn't there because now Tuck was furious. How dare she use that as an excuse to accuse him of being unfaithful. Especially because no matter how guilty he felt over the timing or the lies he had to tell he couldn't feel regret or shame for the birth of his son, or for the fact that Angelica had been the one to bring him into the world.

"Oh so you are going to throw that in my face now? May I remind you that the only reason you agreed to marry me in the first place was because she was pregnant and you wanted a child. You got a son out of the deal, we got a son, and I will not regret that, not ever. Besides anything that happened between me and Angelica in the past is just that, the past. What was it you told me last month when I asked you about FDR? The past is in the past."

This all felt very familiar to them both. The fight feeling more and more like the ones they had before their divorce. The words were different but it felt the same. Only this time there were no secrets between them and nothing to hide behind.

"Alright. OK. I'll believe you when you tell me that you aren't sleeping with Angelica if you can tell me one thing. Look me in the eye and tell me that you haven't slept together since that last time before we met."

Tuck knew exactly which time she was talking about. That was when he and the Angel had admitted to each other that they wanted different things. That was when they had stopped sleeping with each other, the first time, so that he could start looking for the wife and family that he so desperately wanted and she could finish her training and move to Washington. Tuck had met Katie after that and it was only a month later that Angelica had realised that she was pregnant. The problem was that that wasn't actually the last time that they had actually had sex. The last time had been while he and FDR were grounded during the Heinrich case.

_He hadn't realised that she would be there until he saw her, but of course she would. No matter how busy she was she tried to make it home for any family events and today was Nana's Wedding Anniversary. She was standing by the door scanning the faces of the guests. Then her eyes landed on Tuck and she smiled. He nodded slightly knowing that she had caught the movement as she turned and headed inside. Turning to FDR who was debating investigating the cake, he made an excuse and followed her inside._

_Tuck didn't need to see Angelica to know where she was going. They had done this before during family gatherings and had found the perfect place. There was a bathroom upstairs with large marble counters and a sturdy lock. It was perfect. Slipping through the door he clicked the lock shut before turning to face her. She was already sitting up on the counter her feet swinging back and forth, and her shoes kicked off onto the floor._

_"You didn't tell me you were coming to town Angel. Didn't you want to see me?"_

_He asked pulling his sweater over his head and throwing it onto the floor. She smiled seductively knowing that his question hadn't been serious._

_"It was a last minute decision. I was called in for a job and I knew that you would be here so I thought I would surprise you."_

_As she spoke the Angel started to undo the buttons on her dress. Tuck crossed the distance between them and helped her with the last few._

_"I love surprises."_

_She laughed pulling him closer so that he could kiss down her body._

_"I know."_

_He smiled against her skin as she lifted her legs up so that she could wrap them around his._

_"So what's this job hmm? Some idiotic bastards screw up and now you have to clean up the mess."_

_To be honest he didn't really care about the job, he just wanted to gage how long she would be in town. She dropped her legs back down so that she could shuffle out of her underwear. With his help the flimsy piece of fabric was discarded._

_"Something like that."_

_After she had pushed his trousers and underwear down his legs Tuck made sure to catch Angelica's eye before pushing two fingers inside her. Depending on the job they might get more time with each other this time around, he thought as he moved his fingers making her moan. Especially with him being grounded. He stopped pulling back sharply._

_"Oh Bollocks! It's us isn't it? We're the stupid bastards who screwed up. You're on the Heinrich case aren't you?"_

_She laughed and he groaned knowing that he had been right._

_"Yup. Usually they wouldn't bother calling me in for something like this. I'm sure that you and Frankie can handle it. It's just because it's you guys that Collins called at all. She knows how I prefer to be kept in the loop with these things. As long as you stay on top of it I won't need to get involved. Now enough shop talk. Aren't you supposed to be fucking me into the counter by now"_

_Taking her last comment as a challenge Tuck grabbed the condom packet from where she had left it beside her on the counter and ripped into it._

_"Oh don't you worry about that Angel. You won't be able to walk straight by the time I'm finished with you."_

_With the rubber in place he didn't give her a chance to reply before he was fully inside her._

_"You promise?"_

_She asked teasingly and he laughed giving a hard thrust in retaliation._

_"Promise."_

_He said and to show her he was serious he set a relentless pace as he continued to thrust into her. If he had known that it was going to be the last time that he would get to do this he probably would have slowed down to make it last just a little bit longer. But he didn't. All too soon he felt himself getting close. Angelica was trembling underneath him and panting in his ear, she was close as well. His suspicions were confirmed when she grabbed onto his head with both hands and pulled him into a fierce kiss. The walls were thick but they weren't soundproof and they had to silence themselves somehow. Her whole body tensed as she groaned an unintelligible noise into his mouth. With that Tuck finally let himself go, keeping his mouth clamped to hers until he was spent._

Some of what he was remembering must have shown on his face because Katie was furious when he snapped out of his thoughts.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

She exclaimed and Tuck sighed.

"We were divorced for over two years Katie."

He defended. They had both seen other people during that time. So he and Angelica had hooked up a few times then, was that so bad?

"And exactly how long did it take for you to fall back into bed with her?"

She asked and Tuck ignored the voice in the back of his head that informed him vindictivly that they rarely actually made it to a bed. And they definitely hadn't made it there the first time after his divorce.

_Tuck looked down again at the papers on his coffee table. It was over, actually over. At least he would still get to see Joe whenever he was in town. Picking up the glass of scotch he raised it to his lips but stopped before he could take a drink._

_"What happened? You seemed upset on the phone."_

_He shouldn't have been surprised that she had somehow snuck into his apartment without him noticing, but usually he would have known she was there before she was standing beside him. He blamed the alcohol._

_"Don't you know it's rude to break into a chaps place without so much as knocking?"_

_He hadn't turned to look at her but he didn't have to. He smiled as Angelica sat down beside him on the couch._

_"What happened Tuck?"_

_The smile slid off of his face instantly and he put the glass down on the table._

_"She signed them Angel. We both signed them. It's over, my marriage is over."_

_Angelica sighed leaning against his side with her head on his shoulder. Without thinking he moved his arm around her to keep her close._

_"It's gonna be alright. You'll find someone else. And you still have Joe right?"_

_Tuck closed his eyes and leant further back into the couch as she in turn leant against him fully._

_"Yeah I still get to see him. But what if I don't want to find anyone else Angel? I don't think I can cope with the whole dating thing right now."_

_Even with his eyes closed Tuck felt her smile as he rubbed her shoulder absent mindedly._

_"You don't have to, at least not right away. There isn't a set timescale for these things. Just do whatever you want for a while, look after yourself."_

_Opening his eyes slowly Tuck looked down at her head on his shoulder and subconsciously gripped her a little tighter. He could think of only one thing he wanted in that moment and it must have shown on his face because when the Angel looked up at him she was wearing that smile. He hadn't seen that smile in six years._

_"Angel, love?"_

_The smile got wider and full of promises as she sat up. He leant forward to kiss her as her hands moved to undo the buttons on his shirt starting at the collar. By the time she pulled back to speak they had manouvered themselves so that he was lying full length along the couch with his shirt open._

_"All you had to do was ask"_

_She said teasingly as she begaa to kiss down his body and her hands started on his fly. It had been years since they had done anything like this together, but it felt as if no time had passed._

_"Angel, my Angel"_

_He sighed running his fingers through her hair._

_"Always"_

_She said and before he could wonder what she meant by that she had swallowed him down to the hilt._

He couldn't really remember anything else about that night. Again he blamed the alcohol. They did stumble into his bed together much later to sleep but Angelica had gone by the time he got up the next morning. Knowing that Katie wouldn't like the answer to her question, the one that had prompted the memory Tuck tried to gloss over it.

"It's not like that. With Angelica it's just..."

He didn't even get to finish his sentence before she interrupted him.

"No Tuck, don't you dare tell me that it's just sex. I know exactly what it's like between you two and finally I know what our problem is. You're still in love with her. And don't give me any of that crap about you wanting different things, that it never meant anything because I know you. You are just too scared to admit the truth. At first I thought that we could start again. I thought that we could work through our problems. But I was forgetting something. I thought that we were meant to be, that all we had to do was forget about Angelica. But she's not the other woman in this is she? I am, I'm the one in the way because deep down it's her you want to be with."

_Tuck knew that he should move. He knew that they should start making themselves presentable again. FDR and the rest of Angelica's family were downstairs, the party was still going on outside. Any minute someone could come looking for them. He meant to say that they should get dressed now that had both caught their breath. But something else came out instead._

_"I missed you."_

_He felt her stiffen beneath him. She was still pressed between him and the marble countertop and couldn't move until he did._

_"Tuck, please don't. "_

_He hadn't meant to say it, really he hadn't. But that didn't make it any less true._

_"I know. I know I shouldn't say it. Especially while I''m still..."_

_She snorted as he gestured between them referring to the fact that he was yet to pull out. Sighing he pulled away from her and throwing the condom in the bin he started to make himself presentable. But he kept talking._

_"I'm sorry Angel. It's just sometimes I can't help myself. These last two years have been great. I mean when you are here it's great. I keep forgetting that nothing's changed. That we're not really a couple, you know."_

_By the time that he finished talking they were both fully dressed again and standing further apart than either would have liked, but they stayed where they were._

_"I know. Everytime I come back here and we do this, I tell myself that it's going to be the last time. We can't keep doing this, because you're right. Nothing has changed. We still want different things. You still want the wife and the kids and a house with a white picket fence and I can't give you that. The thing is Tuck as long as we are doing this you're never going to find that girl and settle down and get all that other stuff that you want. I'm stopping you from doing that, and I don't want to be the reason that you're not happy."_

_She was right, she was absolutely right. When they had started doing this again it was just so that he could get over his divorce. But now two years later Tuck found himself acting as if they were together, but they weren't. They had sex because they were attracted to one another. There was nothing else there, or at least there shouldn't be because if there was they would just end up hurting each other. Even though he didn't want to all he could do was agree with her and walk away._

_"Yeah I know love. Come on your brother will be wondering where I got to."_

_With that they left the bathroom agreeing not to do that ever again. As depressing as that thought was for them both._


	9. Auntie Angie

Note: Special thanks to Loki Targaryen. I'm glad you are enjoying the story.

Also on the dating profile in the movie Tuck is listed as John Harrison, assuming this is his actual name Nana calls him John here. I can't really see Nana calling him by a nickname.

Upadated 30/11/14, 8/12/14

The Other Agent Foster

Chapter 9- Auntie Angie

When Angelica walked into the dining room for breakfast she didn't expect to see anyone, least of all Joe. It was always a little bitter sweet for her seeing the boy. Technically she had given birth to him, genetically his DNA was a combination of her's and Tuck's, he was her son. But she wasn't his mother, she didn't have the right to be called that. Katie was his mother both mentally and legally. To Joe she was Auntie Angie, Uncle Frank's sister and Daddy's friend. It was heartbreaking after carrying him for 9months, but it was the best for all of them especially Joe. Angelica was not cut out to be a mother, she knew that, but Tuck was meant to be a father. So when she had realised that she was pregnant they had figured something out. The three of them had come to an agreement even if that meant that the most she could be to Joe was Auntie Angie.

"Morning squirt."

She said ruffling his hair as she passed by his chair to take her own. He huffed at her but smiled a little when she sat down next to him.

"Morning Auntie Angie."

Angelica could hear Nana moving about in the kitchen, probably fixing Joe something for breakfast. He already had a glass of orange juice in front of him. But she ignored the movement and concentrated on talking to the boy.

"So, what are you doing here so early? I thought your mum was going to drop you off later for your fitting?"

That had been the plan originally, for Katie to drop Joe off so that Nana could get his measurements and then pick him up later on. He was going to be a page boy at Frankie's wedding and Angelica intended to get something ordered along with the tuxedos while she was in London.

"Mum dropped me off last night."

Angelica watched as the smile slid off of his face. Something wasn't right. Katie must have dropped him off to stay with Nana while she was out with Tuck the night before. She had been so late back that she hadn't known. The problem was that Joe didn't look very happy about the situation , which was odd because usually he liked visiting Nana. She always treated him like the great grandson that he really was and doted on him. But today he was lacking his usual enthusiasm.

"Hey kid. What's with the sour face? What's wrong?"

She nudged him with her elbow gently as she spoke but the only answer she got was a shrug. Even more concerned now Angelica shifted her chair and grabbed his twisting it so that they were facing each other.

"Joe, look at me. You know you can talk to me, you can tell me anything. And if you don't want me to tell your mum or your dad then I won't, alright. Now what's wrong?"

She couldn't hear Nana moving about anymore which meant that she was probably standing in the doorway watching, but Angelica didn't look away from Joe to check. She kept her eyes on the boy's face trusting her grandmother to leave them to it.

"She sent me away so that she could talk to dad."

Angelica's brow furrowed and she heard Nana shifting in the doorway as if to confirm the statement.

"Did she tell you that?"

Joe shook his head and she breathed a sigh of relief. He was very perceptive which could sometimes be a problem but it made Angelica very proud of him.

"She used to do it all the time before. She thinks I don't remember but I do."

She nodded. Joe had only been about 4 when the cracks had really started to show in his parents marriage and when they finally divorced he had not long turned 5. Katie had obviously hoped that Joe was too young to realise what was happening or to make the connection now.

"Are you worried that your dad is going to leave again?"

Angelica asked watching Joe's face carefully. Obviously that was exactly what he was afraid of. The problem was that she couldn't promise that that wouldn't happen. Joe's gaze slipped from hers again and she could see him re-living it all. Back then they had been arguing all the time and Angelica knew for a fact that the actual divorce would have happened much sooner if Katie hadn't been so scared that the boy would be taken away from her. It had been better for them all after the divorce, Joe included, but he had hardly ever gotten to see his father and their relationship had suffered. Angelica didn't know how serious the 'discussion' between the two had been the night before, whether or not their marriage was in trouble again. But there was one thing that she did know, and that was that there was no way that Tuck would let his relationship with his son slip that far again no matter what.

"Joseph Cedrik Harrison you look at me and you listen to what I'm about to say to you ok."

His eyes snapped up to hers again so she continued.

"Whatever happens, whether your parents are living together or not. I can promise you that your dad will fight to see you every single chance he gets. I can't promise that you will see him everyday because we both know that he travels a lot. But he loves you very much and he would never leave you again, alright?"

Joe looked at her suspiciously reluctant to believe her words without some sort of proof.

"How do you know?"

She smiled leaning back in her chair now that her main point had been made.

"Because your daddy is my best friend so I know these things alright. Besides if he didn't I would kick his ass."

The disbelieving look was still on his face as Joe leant towards her. Then he whispered as if he were telling her a secret.

"You can't do that. He's a spy."

Angelica tried to keep her face as serious as his as she whispered back.

"So am I. And I'll let you in on a little secret, just between us. I've been able to beat both your daddy and uncle Frank in a fight since I was 15."

She laughed as she pulled back. It was obvious that he still didn't believe her but she had an idea of how to fix that later. Having realised that they had finished their serious discussion, Nana joined them putting Joe's breakfast down in front of him and helping him to turn his chair back towards it.

"After breakfast how about we get you all measured up for Frankie's wedding. Then we can do some practice for that tournament at your dojo that your dad was telling me about yesterday, alright."

At his nod Angelica turned to look at Nana who gestured towards the kitchen.

"Great. I'm just going to go and help Nana in the kitchen for a bit."

Following her grandmother into the kitchen Angelica leant heavily against the counter with a sigh. She always worried when she was talking to Joe that she would say or do something wrong. She was a 'cleaner', an assassin, and she was not trained to talk to children least of all her own.

"I think you handled that rather well."

Nana said busying herself with making Angelica something to eat.

"What happened last night Nana? Did Katie say anything to you?"

The Foster Matriarch sighed as she handed Angelica her own glass of orange juice.

"Not really no."

Angelica looked sidelong at the woman who had raised her waiting for the rest. Katie may not have said anything but that didn't mean that she didn't know what was going on. Lillian Foster had been an Agent herself once upon a time and still had quite a standing with the Agency due to her reputation. You couldn't lie to Nana and she always knew what was going on.

"She called not long after you did last night. She asked if it would be alright to drop Joseph off early, but she didn't give an explanation. She did however ask about you. She asked me if you were there or not and I told her you were out to dinner. I didn't say with who, but I'm assuming that she already knew you were out with John and that's why she was asking. I can only guess at what they talked about when he got home, but judging by the time you finally made it in last night I doubt that it was pleasant. I hope you are not fooling around with that boy again Angelica."

The younger woman groaned wondering why everyone suddenly thought she was having some sort of relationship with Tuck.

"I'm not Nana, I swear. Tuck and I are just friends. We haven't been 'fooling around' for a while now. We went out for dinner together last night to talk about Joe. Frankie and Lauren have both been asking some awkward questions and we're not sure what to do about it."

As her breakfast was set down beside her Angelica looked across at her Grandmother who was gearing up to give one of her lectures.

"Firstly Angelica if you are referring to mine and your grandfather's Anniversary that was only about 10 months ago, hardly what I would call a while. And don't look at me like that young lady you know fine well that I am aware of everything that goes on in this house. Secondly I don't think that you and John will ever just be friends. You have been head over heels for that boy ever since you were 16 and don't you dare try and deny it. You may like to think that you are some emotionless robot because it makes things easier and it gives you the excuse not to deal with your feelings. But it wasn't Theta in my bathroom with John Harrison, or giving birth to that boy in there, it was Angelica Foster. It was Angelica that went out for dinner last night, and it was Angelica just now reassuring that Boy that his father isn't going anywhere..."

Angelica opened her mouth to protest but closed it again quickly because Nana wasn't finished.

"...And finally. If Franklin and his Fiancé are asking so many questions and getting too close to the truth. Then maybe it's time that the truth came out. I'm not saying that you need to tell your brother about Joe. I know that's a complication that none of you are ready for just yet. But maybe you should have a think about the rest. Talk to John, figure out exactly what is going on between you two and then if Franklin can't deal with that it's his problem."


	10. Sleepless In London

Note: Agent Patrick Monroe is Patrick Viktor Monroe's character from the movie. He is Tuck's sparing partner and doesn't have a character name listed on IMDB.

Updated 8/12/14

The Other Agent Foster

Chapter 10- Sleepless In London

While Angelica was receiving a lecture from her grandmother, Tuck was running late. He was supposed to meet FDR at the airfield nearly an hour before but he had only just arrived. The night before he had grabbed his overnight bag before checking into a hotel for a few brief hours of sleep and now he couldn't seem to get a handle on the day. Usually he hated the days when they were cooped up in the office rather than out in the field, but today when he really could have used an office day he had to fly to Europe to track down a suspect in Paris, then he was off to London to be fitted for a tuxedo. Finally though after rushing around all morning trying to get himself sorted he was ready to go.

"Hey man, what time do you call this? We've got work to do."

Tuck sighed as he dropped his bag down next to his friend's, absolutely exhausted even though it was only the start of a very long day.

"I know, I'm sorry. But I had to stay in a hotel last night and I had a few things to sort out before we could leave."

The shock and worry could be seen clearly on FDR's face as he put an arm out to stop Tuck from boarding the plane.

"Why? What happened?"

Tuck sighed again. He didn't have the energy for this right now. Especially when they had a mission to think about and his head was still a mess.

"Katie kicked me out. For good this time. Look it's a long story mate. Can we talk about this later? We really need to get going."

With a nod FDR let him past and somehow Tuck managed to keep himself distracted with work until the next day.

The job was over and they were booked into their hotel in London. Tuck had been awake for about 20 hours in total, on top of only getting a few hours sleep after his confrontation with Katie, and now he was in a completely different time zone. But he knew he wouldn't be able to get to sleep now as it was only just noon local time. Besides as tired as they both were he knew that FDR wouldn't leave him alone until he gave him an explanation for what had happened back home. The problem was that Tuck didn't know what to say to him, especially when Angelica would be arriving early the next morning to supervise their shopping trip.

As if a cue there was a knock on the door of Tuck's hotel room and of course there stood FDR with his arms crossed defiently. There was no way that he was being put off this time.

"Come on, out with it. What do you mean Katie's kicked you out for good?"

Sighing Tuck gestured for him to come inside and closed the door behind him. I can do this he thought, I can tell him what happened. All I have to do is be vague. He knows I was out with his sister last night but he doesn't need to know that the fight was about her.

"When I got back home after having dinner with your sister Katie was still up. She was sitting in the kitchen and she asked me where I had been, so I told her. But she didn't believe me. She thought I was having an affair. You see there's this girl that I was involved with before we met and Katie's convinced that I'm still in love with her."

FDR was silent for a moment and Tuck worried that he was piecing it all together. But eventually he spoke.

"You never told me you were seeing anyone."

Tuck leant back in the chair he was sitting on trying to stop himself from panicking.

"At the time it wasn't anything serious, just a bit of fun. We did start to get a lot closer and I almost forgot that we weren't a real couple. But we weren't. I think I read a lot more into the 'relationship' than she did. To her it was just sex and we wanted different things so we went our seperate ways. Then I met Katie and we got married and we had Joe. The problem is I'm not so sure that Katie's wrong. I think I am still in love with her and even though I know we can't work, that we did the right thing when we stopped seeing each other. I can't stay with Katie. So I called in a favour with Patrick and he's getting my old apartment opened up and getting the stuff taken out of storage. It should be all set up by the time we get back. Then Katie and I can try and sort something out with Joe."

The look of complete and utter shock on FDR's face would heve been comical in any other situation but Tuck couldn't bring himself to laugh.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me. It's probably a good job that you and Katie never actually got around to getting re-married."

For a moment it looked as if FDR was going to ask another question but then his phone started to ring and he was distracted by answering it.

"Hello? Oh hi Angie. Yeah, yeah we're all booked in. Alright. No we're fine, just a bit tired you know. So what's that then 2 hours until take-off? It's about an 11hr flight so that would be 1am here. I'll let the front desk know. Alright. Yeah he's here. Ok."

As his friend talked to his sister Tuck tensed up, especially when FDR stopped ad held the phone out to him. Why would the Angel want to speak to him?

"It's Angie. She wants to speak to you. She said it was about Joe."

Everything else forgotten Tuck grabbed the phone and held it to his ear. He was so intent on the call that he didn't notice when FDR left to inform the front desk of when Angelica would be arriving.

"Angel, what is it? Is he alright?"

It was incredible sometimes how everything else went out of the window as soon as he was worried about his son. But when her voice came over the line it was completely calm which calmed him down instantly. As unemotional as she claimed to be Tuck knew that if Joe was in trouble the Angel would be a complete mess.

"He's fine Tuck honestly. I just wanted to let you know what he said to me. When I saw him at breakfast yesterday morning he seemed a little down. It seems that Katie had dropped him off with Nana early so that you guys could talk and he was worried because she used to do the same thing before you guys got divorced."

Tuck took a breath before he spoke next. How could Joe have picked up on what was going on so quickly? How was he going to explain it to him, or the Angel for that matter?

"He's right Angel. We had a fight, a big one. But we can talk about that tomorrw. What did you do?"

He knew how difficult it was for her sometimes speaking to Joe. When they were in the same room he could see the conflicting emotions she tried so hard to hide. But she laughed a little at the question.

"I just told him that no matter what happened between you and his mum that you wouldn't be far away and that he would still get to see you all the time because you would make sure of that. And I told him that if you didn't I would kick your ass."

She laughed again almost distracting Tuck from the melancholy that always took over when he heard her call Katie Joe's mother, almost. But he couldn't dwell on it because she wasn't finished and she was obviously amused by what she had done.

"He didn't believe me when I said that, but he does now..."

_Joe had been showing Angelica some of the new moves he intended to perfect before his tournament when they were interrupted by a burly black man in combats and a tanktop._

_"Excuse me m'am but you wanted to see me."_

_A smile spread across Angelica's face as she turned to see Patrick Monroe obviously confused to see her with an 8yr old boy practicing martial arts on the grass._

_"Yes, thank you Agent Monroe. Joe this is Agent Patrick Monroe he works with your dad and Uncle Frank. Patrick, this is my good friend Joseph Harrison. Now my buddy Joe here doesn't believe that I could beat his daddy in a fight. And as he isn't here at the moment I thought you could help me with a little demonstration."_

_She smiled sweetly at the man in front of her as a look of fear crossed over his face. But he took up a defensive stance on the grass and nodded._

_"Alright. If you insist."_

_For the next hour or so Joe sat on the grass laughing as he watched his Auntie Angie throw the bulky man around as if he were a ragdoll._

Tuck couldn't help himself, he laughed as she told him what she and Joe had been doing. He knew he shouldn't, that he shouldn't like the idea of her showing off her skills to his son, to their son. But he couldn't help it. Somehow over the course of a single conversation with his Angel he felt like all of his worries had melted away. He laughed a little harder at the mental image he had of her throwing Agent Monroe around her grandmother's lawn. Poor Patrick.


	11. Doom and Gloom

Note: In Greek mythology Moros was the personification of impending doom as well as the spirit of depression, hence the chapter name.

Updated 8/11/14

The Other Agent Foster

Chapter 11- Thoughts of Doom and Gloom.

Angelica sat down on the bed in her hotel room with a sigh. It had been a long flight and even though she was used to flying for work the last 11 or so hours had felt unbearable. She supposed that it was because she wasn't travelling for work. That and she had been given a lot to think about on the flight. Usually, even when she was flying on a commercial flight like she had done that day, she was on her way to or on her way back from a job and she spent the time either going over the intel that she had or writing up a report on the completed mission. Theta used her flight time efficiently and effectively but Angelica didn't know what to do with herself.

The only thing that she had to distract herself from the passage of time on the long flight was what she had learned the day before. Angelica didn't want to think about what Nana had said to her, but she couldn't help herself. Especially after speaking to Patrick Monroe when Katie had picked Joe up and taken him home. She had learned then that Tuck had asked him to see about getting his apartment back. The two men lived in the same building, or at least they had done before Tuck had moved back in with his wife and son. He hadn't sold the apartment yet so it was currently empty which was good because apparently Tuck needed somewhere to stay after Katie had chucked him out.

The problem was that Angelica didn't know what to think about all this information. When she had first heard about what had happened she had been pleased, especially after her conversation with Nana and the realisations that had come with it. But she was being selfish to think that way especially after all the times that she had tried to walk away.

_Angelica stood for a moment to compose herself after letting hersef into Tuck's apartment. It wasn't the first time that she had broken into his place since he had finished his training and moved in. It had become a game for them whenever they knew that Frankie would be busy they would find a way to see each other. But this time was different. This time she had to end it. They were getting too close, too reliant on each other. And soon, by the time that she turned 18 she would be transferred to Washington. They had always known that it wouldn't last, that they wanted different things, but tonight she actually intended to walk away._

_Tuck was sitting watching the TV when she snuck up behind him but somehow he knew that she was there._

_"Hello Angel, you're early."_

_She smiled softly as she moved around the sofato straddle his lap. Only then did she grow serious._

_"Yeah, there's something we need to talk about Tuck. Something serious"_

_He nodded putting his serious face on but his hands were still rubbing over her thighs._

_"OK good, go on."_

_Taking a deep breath Angelica forced the words out of her mouth._

_"I found out today that the Agency have a position in mind for when Agent Moros deems my training complete. They are sending me to Washington. They have a cover all set up for me at the American Embassy when I turn 18. It got me thinking. We both knew when we started this, whatever it is, that it wouldn't last forever. I'm holding you back Tuck. I know that you haven't been seeing anyone since we started fooling around because you aren't like that. But we want different things. For me it can never be more than just this. But you've always wanted to have a family. So I think you should do that. Go out, meet a girl, settle down, have a family. In the meantime we have to stop doing this. What I mean is after this, after tonight, that's it. I'm not going to do this anymore."_

_He nodded along as she spoke watching her face and concentrating on her words. Then when she stopped he stayed silent for a moment processing everything that she had said._

_"You really have put a lot of thought into this haven't you?"_

_He asked and at her nod he sighed._

_"If it's what you want Angel, then alright. After tonight we won't do this anymore."_

She had kept her resolve for six years. Even when she had seen Tuck with someone else she had ignored her own jealousy maintaining that it was better for him, that she was happy for him. When she had discovered that she was pregnant her resolve had been strengthened. She was reminded of exactly why she couldn't have the family that he so desperately wanted. It wasn't just because doing what she did and being who she was would make her a terrible mother. It was because she couldn't bare to see her own child go through what she had. She couldn't let her own son grow up to take the agencies aptitude tests, she couldn't have them watching him every moment to see if he measured up. That wasn't the life that she wanted for her son. Of course none of that mattered now. Joe knew about the Agency and although they were aware that he was Tuck's son, only one had known his true parentage, her instructor and fellow 'Cleaner' Agent Moros.

_Angelica sat on the hard couch beside Agent Moros' desk with a cooling cup of tea between her hands. She didn't know what to do now that she knew she was pregnant. So she had come to see the only person who would understand at least some of what worried her. Besides until he deemed her training complete and her transfer to Washington went through he was still her boss and he needed to know._

_"I pressume Agent Harrison is the father. I was under the impression that you two had parted ways."_

_He said and she nodded. She wasn't surprised that he knew about Tuck, he always knew. _

_"We did. I can't commit to the sort of relationship that he wants. He wants a wife and... And kids."_

_They weren't Theta and Moros right now, they were Angelica and Edward so she didn't feel unprofessional telling him all of this. That scared her a little that the lines were blurred between work and home, but she needed his advice._

_"Well I think I might have an idea, but you'll need to speak to him. And we'll need your grandmother's help. This is what I think..."_

He had understood why she wanted to keep her pregnancy a secret. With his and Nana's help she had given Joe a chance at a normal life while still giving Tuck his chance to be happy. But she hadn't really gotten to thank her mentor properly. The closest she had come was when she had tracked down and killed the men responsible for his death.

_Theta sat in the shadows weighing her options as the men filed into the warehouse. If this were any other job she would just shoot them all and be done with it. It was the most efficient way to get rid the job done. But this wasn't any other job, these men had been responsible for the death of Agent Moros, her friend and tutor Edward Morren. Usually Theta was all business and wouldn't let emotion get in the way, but this was different. She became Theta when she worked to keep her work and her personal life seperate, but this was work on a personal level. Angelica had friends and family, or rather she had family and one friend that she sometimes slept with who also happened to be the father of her son. But Theta only had one friend and these men had killed him._

_Her decision made Theta took her tranquiliser gun, some rope and fruit knife out of her bag. Then she got to work. By the time that she was finished there was quite a mess. She had no idea how much time had passed because she never wore her watch or any other pieces of jewellery while she worked, but the sky was getting lighter by the time that she set fire to the warehouse to cover her tracks. As she walked away she wondered if there would be someone to avenge her death when the time came. There were other 'cleaners' but she didn't have much contact with them and she wouldn't want Frankie or Tuck going after whoever would be good enough to take her down._

That was another reason that Angelica had stayed away as best she could. Agents like her and Moros didn't usually get to retirement and if they did they didn't handle it very well. Living with the duel personality for so long often meant that they couldn't live one life without the other. The job was their purpose in life, they needed it to fight whatever demons had brought them into the position in the first place. Without it they were lost. Maybe that wouldn't be the case for Angelica, she had Nana and Franklin and the rest of her family which was unusual in her profession. Most 'cleaners' didn't have anyone at home to miss them when they were gone, but she couldn't guarantee that she would be the exception so she tried to stay away. That was why she had ended things with Tuck when she found out about her impending move to Washington. That was why she had forced herself to be happy when he married Katie and settled down.

But then Tuck had called her when his divorce had been finalised and even though she knew she shouldn't have, she flew over to see him and her resolve slipped. She told herself that there wasn't any harm, that he wasn't ready to go out and date yet. But she was being selfish and hurting them both again, so when things started to get a little too close to an actual relationship she pulled away again. The only difference was that this time when he needed her for comfort yet again after losing Lauren to FDR, she walked away.

_Angelica hadn't been surprised when Tuck text her. It was a habit now for him to contact her when he was upset and he knew that she would still be in town. So she agreed to meet him at his apartment and she listened while he told her all about what had happened with Frankie and Heinrich and Lauren. Of course she knew most of it, but she let him talk. She listened as he talked about how much he liked Lauren, how disappointed he had been that she had chosen Franklin and how difficult it had been being at odds with his best friend. She listened to it all and she tried not to think about how much it hurt to hear him talk about this other woman. It hurt as much as it always had to hear him talk about Katie. But just like before she had no right to feel hurt or jealous because there couldn't be anything between them, she had walked away from him twice now so that they wouldn't get hurt and she couldn't let things slip again. They were friends, that was it, that was all they ever could be._

_So when they found themselves leant against each other on the sofa and Angelica was reminded of how similar this was to the day that Tuck's divorce was finalised, she forced herself to sit up. He had been looking at her exactly the same way he had that day, but she couldn't let herself make that same mistake again. He looked disappointed that she had moved away, but not surprised._

_"I'm sorry Angel. It's always been so much easier with you. Everything just comes naturally with you, even when it shouldn't. We're so comfortable with each other that I forget that we shouldn't get involved. Why is that?"_

_Angelica sighed as she forced herself to stand. She had to get out of there or she would slip again and she couldn't let that happen._

_"We've known each other for a long time Tuck and we don't have any secrets from each other. That's all it is. I should go. I'm going back to Washington soon and I have a report to write for Collins."_

_She grabbed her jacket and started towards the door trying her best to ignore Tuck as he stood to follow her._

_"Don't go Angel, please."_

_He grabbed her arm just as she reached the door but she refused to look at him._

_"I have to Tuck. We can't do this again. I can't do this again."_

_With that she shrugged him off and she was out the door._

That was why she had no right to be happy that Katie had ended things with Tuck yet again. At first things had been awkward between them after that last time. Frankie's engagement party had been her first time back in LA since then and it had been just as painful as Angelica had expected it to be, but they had gotten past it to protect their secret and to protect Joe.

Now though Angelica didn't know what to do. Finally she knew what she wanted to do, what she wanted for herself. But she didn't know whether or not she could have it without destroying everything that she had worked so hard to protect.

_Angelica wasn't surprised to see Agent Moros waiting for her at the airport when she went to check in for her flight. He always knew when she was in LA and would make a point of coming to see her. It was his way of making sure that she was alright._

_"Good morning Edward. I would ask you why you are here, but we both know that that is a pointless question."_

_He smiled crookedly, the scar across his lip forcing his mouth into a shape that unnerved most people but she found it comforting. She smiled back._

_"Good morning Angelica. I could ask you the same thing, but as Agent Harrison's divorce came through yesterday I won't bother."_

_The smile slipped from Angelica's face and she studied his face looking for disapproval. She didn't see any, but with him that didn't mean anything. She didn't ask him how he knew, of course he knew. Agent Moros was assigned to the LA field office. He kept tabs on every Agent who worked there. Besides he kept a close eye on both Frankie and Tuck as a special favour to his former student._

_"It was a momentary lapse in judgement..."_

_She started to explain, but he interupted her._

_"I'm not here to criticise you Angelica. I wanted to make sure that you were alright. It may seem like it at times, but it is not a weakness to care for somebody. It can make this job easier if you have something to protect. You have already done something that the rest of us never managed, you kept your life away from the job. You have your brother and your family, you even see that boy of yours when you can. Is it so bad that you still have feelings for his father? With what we do it is important to find happiness where we can. Sometimes you need to take something for yourself otherwise we really are nothing but robots."_

_As he spoke Angelica closed her eyes against the words as if she could block them out. In a way she wanted him to be disappointed in her. She wanted him to tell her off for her lack of discipline, her lack of control, so that she would be able to get some distance again. It was so much easier to be Theta. Theta was strong and determined, she never wavered. She was quick and ruthless, she never doubted and she never feared. But Angelica, Angelica was weak. Edward didn't scold her, and he wasn't disappointed. He just laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and by the time she opened her eyes again he was gone._

_After taking a moment to find her composure once again, Angelica continued on as if nothing had happened. But the advice that her Mentor had given her fixed itself firmly within her mind, especially because that was the last time she ever saw him. Within 6 months Agent Moros was dead and the LA field office was without a 'cleaner'. Agent Theta tracked down those responsible and she made them suffer. As a result she was called in whenever they needed someone, but personally she felt she was a poor substitute. _


	12. Clicking into Place

Updated 8/12/14

The Other Agent Foster

Chapter 12- Clicking Into Place

Lauren looked at herself in the mirror and sighed happily. This was the one, this was the dress. Trish was sitting on the chaise long behind her beaming brightly so obviously she approved as well. Although that could be the vast quantities of cake and champagne her friend had consumed, but she doubted that.

"So what do you think?"

She asked turning away from the mirror to look at Trish.

"Girl, that boy is going to give himself a heart attack. I don't care what other freaky shit he's seen, one look at you in that dress and his brain is gonna turn to pudding."

Lauren laughed. This was definitely the dress. She was about to say as much but then her phone started to ring where it sat on the table beside her champagne glass.

"Hey baby. How's the dress shopping going?"

After discovering that it was FDR on the phone Lauren glanced around the room the way Angelica had taught her but she couldn't see anything out of place.

"Hey babe. You better not be spying on me."

There was a security camera in the corner, Lauren just hoped that Angelica was keeping her promise and keeping him from checking up on them while they were shopping.

"No. Angie's being paranoid. She wouldn't even have let me near my phone to call you if I hadn't bribed her with chocolate cake. Did you find something yet?"

She laughed knowing he was telling the truth because she could hear Angelica mumble something on the other end of the line and Tuck laughing somewhere in the background.

"You can stop fishing for details FDR, I'm not going to tell you anything. How did it go with you guys?"

As she spoke Lauren turned back to the mirror. It really was the perfect dress.

"It went fine. Angie seemed to be happy with what we picked out and we ordered something for Joe. They should all be ready in a couple of weeks. Do you want to speak to her?"

Lauren glanced over at the security system before replying that yes he should put his sister on the phone. She could hear shuffling and then Angelica's voice came over the line.

"Hi Lauren. If you give me a minute I can email you some pictures I took on my phone while we were at the tailors. We managed to get pretty much exactly what you wanted."

Lauren grinned glad that she had agreed to Angelica's suggestion that she go along on the shopping trip. It gave her peace of mind. Besides knowing that Angelica had internet access at that moment gave her an idea.

"That's fantastic Angelica, thank you. Actually I was wondering if you could do me another favour. I think I found my dress. If you sent the boys away do you think you could hack into the security system here for a peak. It's a little different from what I thought at first but..."

There was a laugh from the other side of the connection and she could practically hear the smile on the blonde agent's face.

"Of course. Just give me a moment or two."

Lauren then found herself listening to the sound of Angelica shooing away FDR and Tuck with FDR's phone still in her hand.

"Alright you two outside for a few minutes Lauren and I have important girl stuff to talk about. Just go outside and sit in the park for a while and no spying or I will beat the two of you black and blue. In fact Tuck give me your phone. Better safe than sorry. I will come and get you when we are done."

After that she came back onto the phone and they talked while Angelica used her own phone to hack into the security system and have a look. Pretty soon Lauren had her approval as well and they moved on to the bridesmaid dresses that Trish had been trying on all morning.

FDR groaned in annoyance as he looked back at the Coffee shop he had just left. All he had wanted to do was talk to his Fiancé for a few minutes, hear her voice after being away for a couple of days. But no somehow his sister had managed to hijack the call and he was relegated to an uncomfortable park bench with his best friend sniggering beside him.

"It's not funny."

He huffed but it just made Tuck laugh harder.

"Oh mate it's hilarious. You tried to bribe your sister into letting you fish for information on Lauren's dress and now the Angel's probably looking at it right now. With Lauren's permission no less. It's histerical."

FDR watched his sister through the window of the coffee shop and groaned again. It was getting late and it had been a busy day, but it was still early in LA. He wished they would hurry up so that he could speak to Lauren. There was something that had been growing on his mind since the day before and he wanted to speak to her again. Just then as if she was hearing his thoughts Angelica got up from her seat and leaving the coffee shop came over to them.

"Here Frankie you can stop pouting now she's still on the line. And you can do whatever you want because they've finished so there's nothing left to spy on."

She stated holding his phone out for him to take. He grabbed the device quickly with a glare before bringing it to his ear.

"Hey babe. Actually there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

He walked away indicating to his sister and his friend not to follow him. He noticed that Tuck made a disgusted face at the motion, obviously making the wrong assumption about what he wanted to say to the love of his life. But FDR didn't correct him, because it was him that he wanted to talk to Lauren about. So he waited until they were out of earshot before relaying to her what had happened between Tuck and his wife.

"He actually told you that he was still in love with someone he was involved with nearly a decade ago?"

Lauren asked incredulously when FDR stopped talking.

"Yeah I know it's weird. Usually he would tell me something like that. But when I asked him why he never said anything he claimed it wasn't serious at the time."

Things were starting to click into place for Lauren as they talked. She was starting to think that she had been right all along when she had assumed that Tuck and Angelica had been involved.

"Did he tell Angelica any of this?"

She asked going over everything again and again inside her own head.

"Yeah this morning over breakfast at the hotel. He told her that Katie kicked him out, and that she won't be taking him back but he didn't say why. He's moving back into his old apartment when we get back."

In that moment Lauren decided something. She was now absolutely convinced that Angelica was the woman Katie had been so worried about and she was determined to ask the blonde about it when they got back. But she had also decided not to share her suspicions with FDR until she had proof because she had figured something out while they talked. Tuck had only been in his early twenties when he had married Katie which would have made Angelica a teenager at the time and that was a bucket of worms she didn't really want to open over the phone.

While Frankie and his Fiancé talked on the phone Tuck and Angelica sat side by side watching him from a distance. But he wasn't what either of them were really thinking about.

"What are you going to tell Joe?"

She asked suddenly not taking her eyes off of her brother as he paced back and forwards. Really she wanted to know why Katie had suddenly decided that it couldn't work. Usually Tuck could and would tell her anything, no matter what else had gone on between them they were friends first. But this time he was holding something back and she didn't like it.

"To be honest Angel I'm not sure what to say. All I can do is tell him that it's better for all of us if she and I live apart. But I'm going to make more of an effort this time. I can't let him slip away again, I just can't."

He shrugged and Angelica knew that she wouldn't get anything else out of him. Maybe when they got back to LA she would talk to Katie about it. The two didn't really get on, but if she found a good enough excuse to go round maybe the brunette would open up to her. She might even be able to smooth things over a little. Katie had been willing to take him back before, why not once more. It wasn't what Angelica wanted, but she couldn't have what she wanted and the closest she would get was to see Tuck happy. At the moment he was decidedly unhappy and she hated that. So she would do everything in her power to change thinks.

But then Angelica's phone beeped. There was only one reason that someone would send her a text message at that moment. It had to be work related. It had to be because everyone else who ever contacted her were spoken for. Tuck was sitting beside her and she still had his phone in her pocket so it couldn't be him. Frankie was still talking to Lauren not very far away which ruled them both out. And Nana didn't do text messages. If Nana wanted to speak to her she would call. That left work.

"Is everything alright?"

Tuck asked having come to the same conclusion. She nodded.

"Yeah, it's nothing I can't handle. Do me a favour and let Frankie know when he's done on the phone. I'm going to get my stuff out of the hotel."

With that she stood handing Tuck back his phone.

"Angel, love? Be careful alright."

She smiled a little before feeling herself slipping into work mode.

"Always."

With that she turned to walk away. Angelica was gone and Theta had work to do.


	13. Put off Decisions

Note: Some film time action I this chapter as there has been very little so far.

Updated 8/12/14

The Other Agent Foster

Chapter 13- Put Off Decisions

Angelica rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck to stretch it out. She had been worried, very worried when she had made the decision to stay in LA for longer than usual. It was fantastic seeing her family all the time and she had really enjoyed helping to plan her brother's wedding, but she had still been worried. She worried because she had spent years making sure that she kept her home and work life seperate and that was much easier while she was away from her family. She worried that if she somehow lived a normal life with her family and friends, which now included Lauren and to some extend her friend Trish, that her work would be affected. She worried that her job would become harder, that she would be distracted and unable to complete her missions. Or that the longer she lived a more normal existence, the more sensitised she would become to the violence of what she did.

That however didn't appear to be the case as Angelica walked away from the scene. She had been perfectly able to complete this job with the same efficiency she was known for and she felt absolutely nothing the entire time. That she felt numb on the job while being able to see her friends and family more often was a good sign. It meant that she had no excuses now. She didn't have to stay away through fear of losing her focus and that could only mean good things for her relationships with Frankie and Nana and everyone else.

In fact it was such a good sign that Angelica felt able to make a decision that she had been putting off for some time. That was why when she was summoned to see Collins at the LA field office, she didn't hesitate.

"So Agent Theta, have you thought anymore about my offer?"

She hadn't even had a chance to sit down before Collins asked her and Angelica smiled. Yes she had thought some more about the offer over the last few weeks.

_Angelica had only been back in LA for two days when she got the call and she was more than a little confused. She always kept her ear to the ground when she was back in town and she hadn't heard of anything that would warrent the expertise of a 'cleaner'. Usually the only other reason that Collins would call her in was if either Frankie or Tuck had gotten themselves into trouble, but she had seen them both the day before and they were fine._

_"Agent Theta, thank you for coming to see me on such short notice. I suppose you are wondering why I asked you to come in."_

_Collins gestured towards one of the chairs across from her desk and Angelica sat down._

_"How do you like Washington Agent Theta?"_

_Angelica laughed having finally figured out what the other agent wanted._

_"If you are trying to offer me a job m'am it would be easier if you just said it."_

_Collins nodded._

_"Very well. I would like to offer you a job. What do you say?"_

It was definitely tempting, and given how well the latest mission had gone she couldn't think of a single reason to say no.

"I have given it some thought."

Collins moved to lean against her desk obviously gearing up to convince the young agent some more.

"Good. As you know Theta we have been without a resident 'cleaner' for some time. In fact I should probably tell you that we have stopped actively looking for someone to fill the positioo as I hope to be able to convince you. You are an impressive Agent and given your ties to the area I am hoping that you will stay. I know you were worried about there being too many distractions. But you did good work on the Heinrich case and your most recent assignment went off without a hitch.."

Angelica kept her face blank as she listened to the woman speak. She was trying to think of a reason to say no, but she couldn't come up with one. The fact of the matter was that she wanted to be in LA but she knew if she stayed she would eventually have to talk to Tuck about 'them' and she wasn't sure that she would like where that conversation went. That however was no reason to turn down a job, especially one that meant she would be better placed to protect the people she cared about Tuck included. The only legitimate reason to turn it down were if her work had been affected, but that wasn't the case now and hadn't been the case before.

_Angelica watched as her brother and his friend left Collins' office looking dejected. She wasn't surprised that they didn't see her. They were distracted and she had chosen to go over the information that she had been given where she could see the door to Collins office while remaining as inconspicuous as possible. Usually she would have let Tuck know that she was back in town, but it was Nana's party the next day and she knew that he would be there so she wanted to take the opportunity to surprise him. That and usually the first time they saw each other while she was back in town they would end up having sex, and she wouldn't let that happen at work._

_As soon as they were out of sight Angelica stood up and headed in to speak to Collins in her office._

_"You wanted to see me m'am"_

_Angelica knew that usually she wouldn't have been called in for a job like this. The LA office was more than capable of handling it on their own. _

_"Thank you for coming. I assume you have had a chance to read over the file."_

_She nodded. At first she had been confused by the call, until she had read the report and seen the names of the Agents involved._

_"Good. Usually I wouldn't call you in for something like this. But given the circumstances I thought you would like to be kept in the loop. I'm confident that your expertise won't be required but I would like to have you here just incase. Heinrich will be out for revenge and I don't want to lose anybody. I have an office set up for you to use. I assume you remember where Agent Moros' was located."_

_Standing Angelica shook Diector Collins hand as she reasured her._

_"I am grateful for you keeping me in the picture. I will do everything I can without interfering. If you need me for anything I will be here."_

_With that she checked that her descrete earpiece was still in place before heading to Edward's old office._

_A few days later Angelica had gone over all of the information that she had. Now she needed to find out what Tuck and her brother had. She wasn't supposed to get involved but at the same time she didn't like not knowing everything that she could. Besides she had seen both Tuck and Frankie taking Agents away to brief them on something and she was curious. Seeing her brother and his friend packing up to leave she went in search of their two support teams._

_"Agent Bothwick. I want to see copies of everything you dig up for Agent Foster."_

_The man at the computer didn't even bother to turn around to see who he was talking to when he answered._

_"I'm sorry but that information is classified. For Agent Foster's eyes only."_

_Angelica grinned. She hadn't had much contact with Agent Bothwick and obviously he had assumed that as the voice he had heard wasn't Director Collins, that he was correct to turn her away._

_"Agent Bothwick I suggest that you turn around so that you are aware of exactly who you are talking to. I assure you that no information is off limits to me or anyone else of my classification."_

_The man stopped typing for a moment and turned his chair slowly. His brow was furrowed in confusion as he looked up at her, then his eyes widened._

_"Of course Agent Theta. I will put copies of everything on your desk."_

_Nodding she turned and went to speak to Agent Boyles._

_When she finally had the first lot of information infront of her Angelica groaned. Seriously? This was what they had been doing? This was what they were spending their time researching? She couldn't believe it. Sighing she closed the file in her hands and turned to the computer. At least maybe she could do something constructive, she could find Ivan Sokolov. Then she would sit back again and let them work, unless they really needed her help or either of them did something monumentally stupid._

_When she heard from Collins that Frankie had asked for a transfer Angelica couldn't sit back anymore. She had had words with both of them when the whole Lauren Scott debacle had started to escalate but neither of them had been willing to back down. Now she was going to take matters into her own hands starting with Heinrich's man Ivan._

_After informing Collins of where she was going Angelica walked into the interrogating room. Ivan was already there grinning defiantly at her. She was used to that. People often underestimated her because of her appearance. In her suit she looked the same as any other Agent, only innocent and delicate looking. She smiled sweetly back at him and removed her suit jacket. She folded it neatly and placed it on the table. Then she removed her watch and her earpiece. She wasn't Angelica anymore, she was Theta and she had questions that she wanted answered._

_Much later Theta put her earpiece back in and contacted Director Collins._

_"Collins this is Theta. I'm going to need either a doctor or a bodybag down here. It's your call. I'm not going to be able to get anything else out of him. I have the name of the boat Heinrich will be using and the names of some of the people who have been helping him, but no arrival time. I think the boat may already have docked but I will have it looked into. The boat is called the Provio. Alright. I am going to get changed then I am going to find Foster and Harrison."_

_Theta changed quickly into a set of leathers and met Collins in her office. The director didn't look happy but she had been expecting that._

_"You were right Theta. The Provio docked yesterday afternoon. I have tried to contact Agent Harrison and your brother but there is no answer."_

_The blonde Agent nodded and handed Collins a sheet of paper and flash disk._

_"These are the names I was able to get and this is my personal tracking data. If you have one of your techs plug this into the system they can help me track Foster and Harrison."_

_She turned to leave but the other woman stopped her._

_"Wait a minute. You tagged two of my agents?"_

_Theta turned back with a smirk._

_"No m'am. When I injected them with the satellite tracker chips they weren't your Agents. They were still in training."_

_With that she left grabbing her bag of weapons on her way to the garage in the basement. By the time she was starting the engine of one of the motorcycles she could hear another Agent through her earpiece._

_"Agent Theta. This is Agent Dickerman. I am tracking Agents Foster and Harrison would you like me to talk you through it."_

_Theta grinned as she pushed the helmet onto her head._

_"Yes thank you Dickerman. Keep me updated of their movements."_

_With constant chattering in her earpiece Theta sped off following the directions she was given. She knew LA well and was able to catch up quite quickly until she heard that they were on the incomplete 310 freeway. Then she changed course heading instead for the other half of the incomplete ramp. _

_"Dickerman I'm changin course. Let me know if they turn back."_

_Theta skidded to a stop when she reached the end of the road. She could see a red Jeep on the other side and she could see the three figures standing in front of it. She could also see the black SUV speeding towards them. Instantly she was down on one knee ripping the bag open and hoisting the rocket launcher onto her shoulder. At the same time she could see Tuck and Frankie dropping down to shoot at the headlights. Just before she fired they hit the mark and the SUV swerved into something to it's right and there was an explosion. Lowering the rocket launcher Theta watched as the car holding Karl Heinrich crashed over the edge narrowly missing the three crouched figures. As the smoke cleared she breathed a sigh of relief._

_"Collins. Theta aborted. Heinrich is dead. Foster and Harrison have taken him down. I'm returning to the office."_

_With that she removed her earpiece and threw it into the bag with the rocket launcher and Theta was gone. Angelica stood up and shrugging the tension out of her shoulders she got back onto the bike and drove away. By the time she got back she wasn't surprised to see a message on her phone. She had seen where Lauren had ended up after the car containing Heinrich had been disposed of and she knew that Tuck would be upset._

_The next day she stopped by the office long enough to discover what intel had been collected on the names Ivan Sokolov had given her. Then she left to start picking them off one by one. She didn't want to take any chances by leaving them alive, not when it was Tuck and Frankie who had been in the firing line._

Collins lifted a folder from her desk and looked at the outside for a moment. Angelica knew that that particular folder must have been signed out specifically for their meeting. There was a small theta in one corner. It was a folder from her files, reports on jobs she had undertaken for the LA office and were highly classified.

"As I said you do good work. Agent Moros spoke highly of you and I can see why. Would I be right in assuming that if you hadn't detailed it in this report that noone would know exactly how much work you put into the Heinrich case? And that both Agent Foster and Agent Harrison are still completely unaware of exactly what happened to Karl Heinrich's remaining associates."

Angelica nodded thinking that maybe she should put Collins out of her misery. She couldn't put the decision off any longer.

"You would be correct m'am. And I would like to say that I would be honoured to take the position. On the condition that you can square things with Washington of course."

Collins nodded standing straight again so that she could extend her hand to the blonde.

"Of course. It may be necessary for you to take on an assignment from them occasionally but I can ensure that you are based here. If possible I would like to have you starting here officially by the time your brother leaves for his honeymoon. We will be a little short staffed then and I would like to avoid any incidents."

Angelica shook the offered hand and smiled.

"Of course. Thank you Director Collins."

That was it, it was done. She had made her decision. She was staying in LA.

"Thank you Agent Theta."


	14. Moving Back Home

Note: Originally this chapter was going to go straight to Lauren confronting Angelica, but my brain decided more awkwardness was needed first. Besides I couldn't get over enthusiastic FDR out of my head. Hence the longish chapter. In fact it ended up so long that I had to cut the end and put it in chapter 15.

Also sorry for the delay in update. I was having trouble uploading.

The Other Agent Foster

Chapter 14- Moving Back Home

Angelica had been a little worried at first when she thought about how she would tell everyone that she was planning to stay in LA indefinitely. But it was easier than she had expected. Nana was quietly pleased stating that it was about time and now she had no excuse not to come over for Sunday lunches with the rest of the family. Angelica had refrained from pointing out that as she had been staying with her grandmother over the last few weeks she had actually been to more family lunches than Frankie recently, but it was a close call. Frankie himself had been ecstatic proclaiming loudly that they needed to go out and celebrate the news in style. Luckily Lauren had been able to reign her fiancé in somewhat and they settled on a quiet trip to a bar. That was where she ended up telling Tuck. Frankie had called him up and demanded that he meet them in the pub without any indication of why they were celebrating.

_Angelica and Lauren were sitting in a booth waiting for FDR to get back with their drinks when Tuck walked in. He spotted them quickly and made his way over wearing a puzzled expression which only intensified when FDR came back with a bottle of champagne and four glasses._

_"Alright, would someone like to fill me in on what's going on?"_

_Tuck asked sitting down beside Angelica while FDR squeezed in next to his Fiancé. _

_"Don't worry about it Tuck. Frankie is just making a big deal over nothing. I didn't even think you could get champagne here."_

_Angelica laughed as she took the glass her brother had poured for her._

_"No my dear sister. I am making a big deal out of this because it is a big deal. For the first time in years I will be living in the same city as my baby sister and I get to see her every day at work. To my little sister and her new job."_

_As everyone brought their glasses to their lips Tuck shifted in his seat so that he could see Angelica's face._

_"You're moving to LA?"_

_He asked and her grin dulled slightly at his incredulous tone._

_"Yeah. Collins offered me a job. Edward's old job. And I accepted. I start in a few weeks."_

_FDR put his glass down having downed half of the liquid. He couldn't contain his enthusiasm any longer. Everything had been going so well for him recently. Lauren had answered with a resounding yes when he had proposed. His wedding was only a few weeks away. He had been able to spend much more time with his sister due to her involvment in the plans for the big day. And now she was going to be staying indefinitely. _

_"Yeah. Isn't it great. Angie's back for good."_

_Angelica laughed rolling her eyes at her elder brother. But Tuck seemed a little shell-shocked. _

_"Yeah, yeah. That's great, really great. Um would you guys excuse me for a moment."_

_He said making his way to the restrooms leaving his glass untouched on the table and everyone else confused. Once he reached the bathroom Tuck splashed water on his face a couple of times and met his own gaze in the mirror. He was freaking out._

_"What's going on man? Don't you want to work with Angie?"_

_FDR had followed his friend into the bathroom and was more than a little confused by his reaction._

_"Do you?"_

_Tuck asked without turning away from his reflection which confused FDR even more._

_"What? Of course I do. I hardly get to see my sister as it is. Why wouldn't I want to see her every day?"_

_With a sigh Tuck turned around to face his friend and leant on the counter behind him._

_"Because we wouldn't be working with your sister. How often did you see Agent Moros when he was alive? They work alone Franklin and there is a reason for that. You don't want to see what she is doing out there in the field. Besides you never dealt very well with seeing Theta when she was still training, how are you going to cope with seeing that side of her now. It was alright when she was in Washington because we didn't know when she was on a job or where she was going. But here. If she's here you will know. And yeah most of the time when she is in the office she will be your little sister Angelica which will be great. But what happens when you walk into her office for the first time while she's in full working mode and it's Theta looking back at you? "_

_FDR sighed. He knew what his friend was trying to say and he understood his worries, but he wasn't going to let it stop his enthusiasm. _

_"Alright, alright I get it. But to be honest I would rather she be here than anywhere else. I would rather know than not know. The fact that she actually accepted the job shows how much better she is now. I know you never saw what she was like as a child, but you have to remember what she was like when we were still training. Now she's actually building a life. She wants to move back here, she wants an apartment and the family dinners. She's making friends, she's spending time with Lauren and Trish and actually acting like a regular person. She is more my sister than she has been in years and I am so happy for her. I hate to see her as Theta because that was exactly what she was like as a kid, those dead emotionless eyes and that scary determination. But that's what lets her be Angie again and I am so thankful for that. Besides I thought you weren't scared of Theta."_

_Tuck laughed a little at the last comment because it was true. He had never been afraid of Theta. He had never known Angelica without Theta. The Angel needed both sides of her personality to function. He stood up straight so that he could put a hand on FDR's shoulder._

_"I'm not scared of Theta. The Angel may be an intense super deadly robot assassin from time to time, but she's our super deadly robot assassin. I didn't mean to rain on your parade Franklin I was just surprised and I know how much she tries to keep everything seperate from her work."_

_FDR nodded and they left the bathroom. But when he relayed what had happened to Lauren that night in bed he couldn't help but wonder if there was more to his reaction than Tuck had said._

Now everyone knew, Angelica was looking for an apartment and Lauren was helping her. It was the product tester's way of paying the other woman back for all of the help she had been with the wedding plans, but there was a little more to it as well. Firstly she enjoyed spending time with Angelica. It was nice to have another girlfriend, especially one who knew and understood FDR's double life. But Lauren also had an ulterior motive. After hearing about Tuck's most recent split with his wife and seeing how awkward he had been at the bar she was determined to get an answer from her soon to be sister-in-law.

As they wandered around one of the apartments Angelica had flagged up on her internet search Lauren tried to find the right time to bring up her question.

"This place is nice."

Angelica said after the real estate agent had left them to explore on their own. Lauren nodded checking off the specs with the list of requirements they had come up with together.

"There's plenty of space, so that home gym you were talking about wouldn't be an issue. It's close to the office. What do you think about the security?"

Lauren queried. She could see Angelica looking over the potential entry points before she answered.

"I will have to improve it somewhat. But that shouldn't be a problem and I would have to do that anywhere. Parking is good as well. And I can get in and out at anytime without disturbing anyone. It's far enough from Nana's that she won't be expecting to see me everyday, but close enough to visit when I want. And it's close enough to you and Frankie."

That was when Lauren saw her opening. She moved towards the window as if she were checking the location again before speaking.

"And it's pretty close to Tuck's place too. That's good right?"

There was a pause as if Angelica hadn't been expecting the question, which was unusual for her.

"Yeah, yeah that's good."

When Lauren turned around she realised the other woman was watching her closely, so she took the plunge.

"Why did you lie to me before, about him?"

There was another pause as if Angelica was weighing up her options. Lauren knew that her fiance's sister was more than capable of lieing to her, and doing it convincingly. But the two women had been getting closer over the weeks to the extent that Lauren had actually asked her to be one of her bridesmaids and she had accepted. Besides they both knew that Angelica prefered not to lie to her friends and family unless she absolutely had to.

"I didn't lie to you."

Angelica stated finally, because technically she hadn't. But Lauren wasn't going to let it go.

"You told me that you guys never dated."

Lauren accused, but a playful smile crept onto Angelica's face.

"We never dated."

She stated plainly and Lauren scoffed. She knew now what Angelica had done to get around her previous questions. Really she should have known the 'cleaner' would be that clever about it.

"But you were 'involved' weren't you?"

Angelica sighed. This was what she had been afraid of, that she would ask that question. She didn't want to lie. In fact part of her was a little relieved and she wouldn't be putting Joe in any danger by admitting that she had slept with his father. In fact admitting just that could be enough to stop Lauren asking more questions. Frankie would be upset, but that would give her enough of an excuse to explain their evasive behaviour around the subject. Having justified it to her self Angelica answered the question.

"Yes. We were involved. But it was mostly just sex. We never actually dated and it has been over for a while now."

Lauren looked a lot happier now that she had admitted that much.

"Why didn't you just say that?"

Angelica leant back against the wall as Lauren moved away from the window. This probably wasn't the best place to have this convsation, but Angelica had already decided that she wanted to take the apartment and she needed to explain.

"I'm sorry Lauren. But Frankie can't know. He would freak out. Tuck is his best friend and considering when it all started I know he won't take it very well."

In that moment Lauren remembered what Katie had said to Tuck when she had kicked him out yet again. She remembered that Katie had been worried about someone Tuck had been seeing before they met. Someone he had been seeing when he couldn't have been any older than 22 which would have made Angelica 17 at the most.

"When did it start?"

She asked but Angelica didn't answer at first.

"That's a long story. Seen as I'm going to take this place, how about I put the real estate agent out of her misery. Then we can go get a cup of coffee and I will tell you everything."


	15. Where It All Started

Note: I keep finding mistakes so chapters 1-14 have been updated again. Here is the rest of the conversation between Lauren and Angelica. I think the third flashback here may be the longest one I have ever written and didn't come out the way I imagined.

The Other Agent Foster

Chapter 15- When It All Started

About half an hour later they were sitting in a coffee shop down the street. Lauren sat with a cup of coffee in her hands while Angelica sipped her tea and told her about when she was a teenager.

_Angelica had been giving Tuck pointers at the shooting range when she first got up the courage to hint at her attraction to her brother's friend. Actually technically Theta had been the one helping him but she was Angelica again as she tidied the equipment away._

_"You seem happy."_

_Tuck asked her as she hummed cheerfully while she picked up her jacket, having put everything back the way it was before their session._

_"Hmm. It was a good shoot. You're getting better. For a boring old field agent anyway."_

_She said laughing as she put a hand on his arm playfully with a wink. Angelica had no idea what she was doing, she wasn't the best at social interactions. But it felt natural to act this way around him. She had seen Frankie 'flirting' as he called it plenty of times so she assumed that was what she was doing even if she hadn't put much thought into her movements. All she knew was that she liked Tuck and this was what her intincts told her to do. Angelica nearly danced in triumph when his smile got wider and he started to laugh, but then he stepped back and his face went blank._

_"Angelica..."_

_He started to speak but she knew what he was going to say. Over the last year or so Angelica had watched Tuck, and one of the many things she liked about him was his loyal and caring nature. Unfortunately that came with a very vocal conscience. She groaned rolling her eyes._

_"Don't bother, I know what you are going to say. 1- I'm your friend's sister. And 2- I'm 16."_

_Tuck nodded, obviously grateful that he wouldn't have to say it. But Angelica could see the internal conflict on his face and she wasn't about to give up so easily._

_"Firstly Franklin isn't here. In fact he's probably out getting some bimbo drunk because he is convinced that he is James Bond..."_

_As Tuck laughed at her description of her brother Angelica felt herself grin. It was infectious, when he smiled she smiled. She wouldn't have been able to stop it even if she wanted to.._

_"...And secondly. Not only am I not exactly a normal 16yr old. But all I am doing is flirting with you a bit because I'm attracted to you. So don't have a heart attack, alright. All you have to do is tell me that you aren't attracted to me and I won't bring it up again."_

_She waited for him to tell her exactly that hoping desperately that it wasn't true. She had played down what she felt a little trying not to let on how strange it all was for her. Attraction was perfectly natural. Academically the first stirrings of something like that would have been noticed during puberty but for her that had never happened and Angelica had assumed that it was because she was dead inside. Then she had met Tuck and the more she saw him the more she liked him._

_"Angelica..."_

_There was a pause and she could see the internal conflict raging again inside his head._

_"Go back to your room Angelica. It's late and we both have places to be tomorrow."_

_She laughed as he turned and left. She felt much lighter than she had only moments ago because he couldn't say it. He couldn't say it and mean it so he hadn't said it at all. It was only a matter of time._

_A few weeks later Angelica took another chance. The two of them had only gone to the shooting range together one more time before she had declared that there was nothing else that she could do. He had looked at her sceptically until she had elaborated._

_"There is nothing else that I can do except teach you to shoot with fresh wounds and I'm not about to shoot my brother's best friend so that he can shoot like a 'cleaner'."_

_Tuck had nodded looking relieved so they had moved on to arm to arm combat. Frankie had joined them for the first few sessions but eventually he left them alone grumbling that he was sick of being beaten up by his baby sister._

_Angelica and Tuck circled one another on the mat both waiting for the other to make the first move. Angelica had come to the conclusion that she actually got as much out of this as he did from their sparring. With him like this she couldn't let herself slip into work mode. It was alright to become Theta on the shooting range, but she couldn't do that here because she refused to hurt him. The lines were blurred but she was able to keep herself grounded which helped her to feel more comfortable in herself without Theta to use as her shield. As Tuck moved to the left Angelica intercepted him and flipped him onto the mat easily._

_"You are going to have to do alot better than that John Tucker Harrison."_

_She laughed moving out of the way as he tried to trip her._

_"Oh it's full names now is it? Angelica ELEANOR Foster. You didn't think I knew that did you?"_

_He teased getting back up and actually managing a hit in her surprise._

_"I am going to kill Frankie."_

_She said laughing again as they traded blows. She was holding back a little because even without slipping into Theta the fight was entirely one sided. But he noticed quickly._

_"Oh no, don't you dare hold back on me missy. You can't hurt me that easily."_

_Angelica stopped raising a sceptical eyebrow._

_"Alright maybe you could, but that's not the point..."_

_He didn't get a chance to finish his thought before she tackled him to the ground and held him there. It wasn't fair, by any standards someone her size shouldn't be able to imobilise him like that. She was slim, and alright she was tall for a woman at 5'8" but she was still about an inch shorter than him and she looked so delicate._

_"You were saying?"_

_She said smiling down at him sweetly. She was straddling his lap with her legs over his, her heels pressed into pressure points he didn't even know existed which prevented him from moving. Her thumbs were doing something similar to points near his shoulders._

_"How the fuck do you do that?"_

_Tuck asked slumping onto the ground. From experience he knew that he wouldn't be able to get up until she let him so there was no point in struggling. She laughed throwing her head back and he couldn't help joining her._

_"Do you give up then? Because honestly I'm quite comfortable. I think I could stay here all night."_

_She was telling the truth, she didn't really want to get up. She could sit there all night watching him laugh like that._

_"Alright, alright. I give. You can let me up now."_

_But Angelica couldn't bring herself to move. She released the pressure points she was pressing into but she stayed where she was looking down at him for a moment. When the smile dissolved from his face she saw his eyes flick down to her mouth and back again. Unable to resist after that she leant forward kissing him briefly before pulling back again._

_"Angelica?"_

_He asked but she shook her head._

_"Shh. Just... Just let me..."_

_The second time she leant forwards the kiss was firmer and lasted longer. By the third she could feel Tuck's hands rubbing up and down her back. They didn't train together after that but her brother didn't need to know that. It was none of Frankie's buisness what they actuallyeid while he was out._

_Angelica looked around the room one last time and then glanced down at her watch. She was a little nervous but she wasn't going to let that affect her. She had plans for tonight and she wasn't going to let anything get in the way especially not Tuck's overdeveloped conscience. The knock on the door she had been anticipating interupted her thoughts. Smiling slightly she glanced at the security screen before pulling the door open._

_"Hey Angel, is something wrong? You never ask me to meet you in your room, Franklin is...um."_

_It took until he had stepped into the room and the door closed and locked behind him for Tuck's brain to register what Angelica was wearing and he stopped talking. Angelica laughed. She was standing infront of him in nothing but her white lingerie and a silk robe that she had left open. Obviously it had had the desired effect because as much as he tried to focus on her face Tuck couldn't stop his eyes from wandering. It wasn't that he had never seen her in her underwear, they had been fooling around together for a few months now. But they always started out fully clothed and there was still one big thing they hadn't done, one thing on Angelica's to do list that she wanted to check off. She wanted to have sex, full blown penetrative sex, and she wanted it to be with Tuck._

_"Nothing's wrong Tuck. And I know Frankie is out for the night, but my room is more secure and we are guaranteed not to be interupted here."_

_She moved forwards putting her arms around his neck bringing their bodies against each other. For a moment he just stood there and she was worried that he would push her away but then he put his hands on her hips and she smiled._

_"You know Angel just because you turned 17 last week, that doesn't mean we have to do this now."_

_She pulled back slightly to glare at him._

_"And just because I'm 17 doesn't mean we shouldn't. I know what you're thinking Tuck. I can see it on your face. Yes I'm 17, but I'm not a child and I'm not naive. I know exactly what I'm asking. I'm not some delicate flower. I killed three men this morning for fucks sake."_

_Letting go of her hips he moved to cradle her head in his hands and pulled her back so that their foreheads were touching._

_"I know Angel. I know. I didn't mean to belittle you in any way. But no matter what you did this morning you are still a minor. The age of consent is 18. I'm trying to be the good guy here because I care about you."_

_Angelica sighed taking strength from his presence before pulling herself away again, only this time she kept moving until she was on the other side of the room. She understood, she really did but his concern was misplaced. She trusted Tuck, he was the only person outside of her family and her instructor that she would trust with her life. She couldn't imagine ever wanting to do this with anyone else, and she couldn't imagine waiting another year. _

_"In the states. It's 18 here in the states but that's not the case everywhere. If we were in London for example the age would be 16. Remind me again Tuck, where exactly were you born? Oh yeah, that's right. London."_

_He frowned at her from where he stood._

_"That's not fair Angel."_

_He said and she knew he was right. She was picking holes in his argument because this was something that she wanted, he was what she wanted. But she wouldn't force him into this. There was only so much convincing she could do before her ego took a serious hit._

_"I know. I'm sorry. But if it is just my age holding you back then that's not fair either. The US government deemed me old enough to kill two years ago. You thought I was old enough to get my tattoo back then as well. But I'm not old enough to decide when or with whom I want to have sex for the first time. If you don't want to do this then just tell me, but don't pretend that I'm not old enough to know what I am doing."_

_Suddenly exhausted Angelica collapsed into her desk chair. Her head was reeling. Did it really make that much of a difference how old she was. She didn't look up when Tuck moved to stand beside her so he crouched down and forced her to look him in the eye._

_"I didn't say that now did I? You know I want to do this. How could I not. I just want to make sure that you aren't rushing into this, and it's what you really want."_

_When he smiled at her she smiled back before he kissed her. Then standing he lifted her up and put her back down on the bed. He looked as if he was going to say something else but she stopped him with a finger over his lips._

_"If you ask me if I'm sure one more time I will break your arm."_

_He laughed kissing her finger before she could pull it away._

_"Noted. But I just wanted to say that you look stunning in that outfit Angel."_

_She laughed relaxing back into the bed as he kissed down her neck sucking a bruise onto her collar bone where he knew it would be hidden by her shirt the next day. She moaned at the sensation while she started undoing the buttons on his shirt suddenly very aware of the fact that he was still fully dressed. Once all of the buttons were undone she tried to unzip his fly but she couldn't reach because he had moved down to mouth at a nipple through her bra. She made an irritated noise in the back of her throat but he laughed sitting up so that he could discard his shirt._

_"Just relax, let me take care of everything. Alright my Angel?"_

_She nodded loving the sound of his voice when he called her that. She liked that he was the only one who called her that. She liked being his Angel. Once his shirt was on the floor he pushed the robe down her arms before taking a step back to just look at her for a moment. Narrowing her eyes Angelica sat up and balling the silk robe between her hands she threw it at him._

_"Get back here you idiot."_

_Laughing he discarded his pants so that they were both just in their underwear before returning to the bed._

_"Yes m'am."_

_He mock saluted before kissing away the glare she sent his way at the gesture. With Tuck back on the bed Angelica traced the the tattoo down his right arm with one hand while the other brushed down his left side and she leant up to kiss at his neck. Taking the opportunity while she was sitting up he unclipped her bra and pushed the straps down her arms. Then pushing her back into the matrice he pulled the white lace garment free and threw it to join the robe on the floor. As he moved down her body again to lick at the skin he had uncovered Angelica manouvered one leg to rub against his crotch smiling softly as she felt how hard he was through his underwear. Gasping as she pushed harder against him Tuck manouvered his legs over hers to keep them still._

_"Patience Angel. We have all night."_

_She scoffed giving him a look that clearly stated she wasn't in the mood for patience, but all she got back was a cheeky grin. She loved that grin._

_"Your brother is going to be out all night so I won't be missed till the morning and he will probably be hung over then anyway."_

_She laughed grateful for the information but not appreciating the timing._

_"Can we not talk about my brother right now. It's kind of a mood killer."_

_He grinned running a hand down the centre of her chest all the way down to the remaining piece of white lace._

_"Don't worry Angel love, I'll get us back on track."_

_Angelica's head fell back against the bed again as Tuck pulled the underwear down her thighs kissing down her stomach and across her hip. When the fabric reached her knees she kicked it off of her legs and onto the floor. That was when she realised that this was the first time she had ever been completely naked in front of him. Not once had they actually stripped off completely. They had never needed to and there was always the possibility of being caught so they kept as fully clothed as possible while they explored each other. This was different, very different and she was suddenly very aware of that._

_"God you're beautiful."_

_He muttered. Angelica looked down to see Tuck staring up at her from between her legs. Then keeping eye contact he stuck his tongue out and licked across her folds. Angelica moaned throwing her head back with her eyes closed. She both heard and felt him hum in amusement unable to make a more intelligible noise while his mouth was otherwise engaged pushing his tongue as far as it would go inside her body. One of her hands found it's way into his short hair while the other hand gripped the sheets underneath her._

_"Tuck."_

_At the sound of her saying his name Tuck pushed a finger in alongside his tongue. She twitched as her crooked his finger and the hand in his hair gripped a little tighter. Adding another finger he kept them moving while he licked at her clit until she started to shake and her breathing was ragged. Then lifting his head so that he could see her face he moved his fingers faster until her whole body tensed and she turned her head screaming into the pillow she had grabbed with one hand, the other one falling limply from his head when her entire body relaxed again._

_While Angelica caught her breath Tuck kissed the top of one thigh before crawling up over her body so that they were level._

_"Angel sweetheart, do you have a condom?"_

_He asked, his voice barely above a whisper before he started kissing her throat softly. His hands moving slowly up and down her body._

_"Bedside table."_

_She said, her eyes still closed as he stood to retrieve the foil packet and remove his underwear. She opened them just in time to see him kick them aside and she sat up._

_"Let me."_

_She said holding her hand out for the foil packet. He passed it to her with a smile and stood in front of her as she ripped it open. As she rolled the condom down his length he groaned closing his eyes. Then she moved her hand up and down squeezing as she went and his eyes snapped open again._

_"Back down on the bed Angel."_

_Tuck said a slight warning in his tone which made ber smirk, but she lay back on the bed anyway. This was what she had been waiting for after all. Though she narrowed her eyes when it looked like he was going to say something else with that worried look on his face._

_"I wasn't joking when I said I would break your arm Tuck."_

_He laughed crawling over her body once again._

_"I'm just trying to be a gentleman you know. I don't want to hurt you myAngel."_

_Angelica rolled her eyes as she moved her legs apart so that he was between them._

_"Well stop it. I'm not made of glass. The fact that I haven't done this before, doesn't make me some blushing school girl."_

_Positioning himself carefully Tuck watched her face carefully before attempting to push forward._

_"And no matter who you are Angel, the first time always hurts a little. So you need to tell me if it is too much."_

_Understanding what he was saying Angelica nodded and relaxed herself as much as she could. The nervousness had started to creep back in but she pushed it out of her mind as she felt him push inside. When he stopped fully seated inside her Angelica glaced down between their bodies. There had been a slight twinge of pain at first but that was gone now. Looking back at his face she could see the effort it was taking him not to move so she nodded again catching his eye to make sure he knew what she meant. Nodding back at her Tuck pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in again slowly. It was like torture the slow pace but it was a good torture. Soon she caught onto the rhythm and moved her hips as much as she could in time with his. They kept the slow pace their foreheads pressed together as they breathed the same air between them and continued to look into each others eyes. When she looked back on it later on Angelica would realise that the whole thing was a little too intimate for people who claimed they weren't in an actual realtionship but at the time it felt right and neither of them could look away._

_"Angel. I'm..."_

_She nodded frantically and he increased the speed of his movements. She was shaking again and they were both running out of breath._

_"Me too. Just... Ahh."_

_Angelica gripped his shoulders as hard as she could as she shuddered and he let out a relieved breath. Just as her body relaxed back onto the matrice again he stiffened above her with a groan before collapsing on top of her with his head on her rapidly rising and falling chest._

_"When can we do that again?"_

_She asked with a grin and he laughed._

_"I swear Angel, one of these days you are going to be the death of me."_

_She laughed along with him. She knew that he was joking, but there was a small corner of her mind that reminded her that if she got too close it could be true. She hoped that that wouldn't be the case because she couldn't let that happen._

"...After that it was like a flood gate had been opened. We met up as much as we could. Especially after he moved into his apartment when he finished training. But then I found out I was going to be moved to Washington so we stopped. Tuck met Katie and they got married and they had Joe."

Lauren put the now empty coffee cup down.

"So you guys haven't been involved since then?"

From what Lauren had heard Tuck and Katie had been divorced for about 2 years and during that time Angelica had been travelling back and forwards to LA more than unsual while she covered for the previous 'cleaner'. She suspected that there was more to the story and her suspicions were confirmed by the grimace on Angelica's face before she answered.

"Not exactly. We sort of hooked up a few times after his divorce went through but we ended things again before he and Frankie met you."

Lauren sighed as she watched Angelica finish her tea.

"It doesn't sound as if it was just about the sex. And there was never anyone else was there?"

She said and she meant it. No wonder Katie had been worried. But Angelica shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. We could never have had an actual relationship. We want different things. Besides I meant what I said before. Working for the Agency makes relationships very difficult and that goes double for someone like me. Please don't tell Frankie. If he has to find out it would be better if I were the one to tell him."

Lauren searched the other woman's face for a long time before she nodded. Angelica smiled in relief but it was short-lived.

"Alright I won't tell him. But only if you promise me you will talk to Tuck because whatever you want to call what you guys had it's not over. Even I can see that there is something unresolved there."

It was Angelica's turn to nod although she did it begrudgingly. Suddenly everyone wanted her to talk to Tuck about their past which only made it harder for her to keep her distance the way she knew that she should.


	16. Theta and her Tech

Note: OK so the last chapter was huge. This story just keeps growing.

The Other Agent Foster

Chapter 16- Theta and her Tech

Angelica smiled as she looked around her new apartment. It was empty at the moment but her stuff from Washington should be arriving at any moment. She had boxed it up herself so that she knew that she had everything. Honestly it was only the electronic equipment that she was worried about. Everything else could be replaced, and she kept any personal momentos at Nana's anyway. Her other apartment had just been a place to stay, it had never been home. This apartment however was going to be different.

Walking through to the master bedroom Angelica opened the door to the walk in closet. She needed somewhere to set up her security equipment when it arrived and that seemed like the best place. She could put the monitors along the back wall and there was more than enough space for a small computer desk. The rails on either side of the room would give her enough space to store her clothes and she might even be able to fit a couple of weapons chests tucked under her suits. Nodding to herself Angelica moved back through to the main living area in time to hear the doorbell.

Before she opened the door Aagelica hadn't bothered to wonder who the Agency would send with her belongings once the truck arrived. It didn't matter she knew all of the LA based agents on sight anyway so she wasn't worried about a security threat. She was the only one who could open the back of the truck so she knew her things would be intact. But she should have known that Collins would send them. She had really been playing up the family ties while she tried to persuade Angelica to take the job, so why wouldn't she keep doing it.

"What did you do to piss off Collins this time Frankie, because I'm sure delivery boy isn't part of your job description."

Her brother laughed as he tried to look innocent and kissed her on the cheek.

"Why do you always assume that it was my fault. Tuck's here too you know."

She laughed stepping aside so that they could come inside.

"Because it usually is your fault and he just gets dragged down with you. Hey Tuck."

Tuck chuckled following his friends lead and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hello Angel."

There was an awkward moment while they looked at each other, both trying to act normally. But Frankie didn't notice, he was too busy looking around.

"So did you bring my stuff or are you just here to look around?"

Once the truck was open and all the boxes were stacked up in the living room Angelica felt much better. It would take a while to set up all of her equipment but she had the time and it would be good not having to relay on her phone and the slimmed down system she had at Nana's. It was an occupational hazard being so obsessed with security, but Angelica tended to go a little overboard. And that wasn't even taking into account the tracking system she had set up for her loved ones. In fact given her developing friendship with both Lauren and her friend Trish she needed to work them into the program at some point.

"Didn't you bring any furniture Angel?"

The question brought Angelica out of her thoughts and made her realise that neither of the men helping her unpack had ever been to her old apartment. Even when she and Tuck had been sleeping together after his divorce she had either come to LA or to whatever hotel he was staying in. It was all part of her plan to keep her work life seperate.

"I didn't really have any furniture besides a creaky old single bed in the last place. I figured I would just start fresh. All of the important stuff is in these boxes."

After counting the boxes to make sure they were all there Angelica walked over to the fridge to get some beers. She was glad that the white goods had been included with the place giving her the chance to stock the fridge before her stuff came.

"How do you have so much stuff Angie? That truck was full. What on earth is in these boxes?"

Unfortunately Frankie didn't wait for an answer moving towards the closest box and pulling it open while Angelica opened their beers. She handed Tuck his while her brother moved on to another box and another.

"What the... All you packed was clothes and electronic equipment?"

Angelica shrugged handing Frankie his beer before taking a sip of her own.

"Those two crates have weapons."

She added gesturing towards the larger boxes. She couldn't see what the problem was, what more did she need? Except maybe the home gym she wanted to set up in one of the spare rooms. Frankie looked shocked but Tuck was laughing.

"I think you are forgetting something very important Franklin. Angelica never existed in Washington. All this stuff belongs to Theta. You really are going to have your work cut out for you Angel. The boundaries are going to be thinner here. You've moved all of Theta's stuff in, now you've gotta fit Angelica in here as well."

It worried her sometimes how easily Tuck understood what she was thinking. Frankie only ever acknowledged Angelica, he knew about Theta and had seen her in full work mode a few times, but she was always his little sister Angie. Edward had seen both Theta and Angelica but the division was still there. Edward worked with Angelica while Moros worked with Theta. But Tuck, somehow Tuck understood both. Usually she was all Angelica when she was around him, but he had trained with Theta and sometimes the lines were blurred because he never treated her differently. To him she was always just Angel.

"That's it. I'm calling Lauren. We're going to go out and get everything you need. Because I'm not going to let you stay here like it's some bedsit. Lauren's good at this shit."

With that Frankie was out of the door complaining to Lauren on his phone about how there was no way his baby sister could move in properly until they sorted this out. Angelica stared after him but Tuck continued to snigger into his beer.

"He means well Angel. He's just trying to look after you."

She huffed taking a swig before she spoke.

"No, he just likes the idea of me being a normal girl. But I suppose that was the whole point of this. To build a life. To move back home and see if I can balance it all without going crazy."

Sighing she left Frankie to whatever it was he was planning with his fiancé. She didn't know what she wanted when it came to home decor, and she trusted Lauren enough to stop Frankie from going crazy over it. As long as she didn't end up with a swimming pool on her ceiling she would be alright. So while her brother was measuring up her rooms and talking to Lauren on the phone, Angelica figured out what she would have to set up before furniture could arrive. Just as Frankie was about to head out on his shopping trip on her behalf she stopped him so that she could measure the walk in for the desk and weapons chests she wanted.

Then Frankie was gone and Angelica was left alone with Tuck, and a big pile of tech to unpack and set up. It was a little awkward at first and she didn't know why. Well she knew why she was awkward. Her little conversation with Nana a while ago had opened Angelica's eyes to what she had been surpressing for years. The problem was no matter what she realised about her feelings she still couldn't act on them. That of course was much harder when they were alone together. What she couldn't figure out was why Tuck was so awkward around her when they were alone, unless he knew what she had told Lauren before. But Lauren had promised to give her until the couples wedding was over and they were back from their honeymoon before she said anything to the guys.

"So where do you want me?"

Tuck asked and she nearly choked on her beer. Looking over at him she realised that he hadn't meant it like that. So she laughed as he tried to salvage what he had said.

"I meant with the boxes Angel. The upacking. I'm here to help with the unpacking. Jesus I didn't mean it like that."

There was that awkwardness again. Gesturing to some of the boxes she then pointed towards the master bedroom.

"These need to go in there. If you start moving them I'll take this first one and start setting things up."

She didn't say bedroom, even though they both knew that was where she was pointing. Despite the fact that the room didn't even have a bed yet, or that they had rarely done anything actually on a bed, the room still held those connotations.

"So what toys did you bring back from Washington?"

Tuck asked once all of the boxes were where they needed to be. He asked the question casually even though he could see that she had slipped into full on work mode as she set up the equipment in her closet, and ran the cables wherever they needed to go throughout the apartment. Theta was meticulous when it came to security and soon the little apartment would be harder to break into than their office, and it might even have more fire power.

"All the standard stuff. Infra-red, motion sensors, pressure plates, descrete retinal scan for the front door, hidden cameras inside and out, voice recognition and fingerprint scanners for the tech and the weapons. Then there's the computer system for my trackers and a couple of mini generators incase someone cuts the power..."

As Theta listed off some of the features she was installing she forgot that there were some things she had never actually mentioned to him before.

"Trackers? What are you talking about Angel?"

Personally she couldn't see the problem with putting tracker chips on her friends and family, but she remembered being told how upset Lauren had been when she realised that her fiancé had planted a temporary chip on her while they were dating.

"Sat-trackers. There are five running just now. See."

She brought the information up on the screens she had installed, glad that she didn't have to rely on the version she had installed on her phone anymore.

"I'm surprised Collins didn't tell you when she found out."

Theta turned back around in time to see the look of realisation cross Tuck's face as he watched the screen showing his own location.

"You put a fucking sat-tracker on me! Without telling me! What the hell Angel!"

Ignoring the angry outburst Theta went back to what she was doing, although she did take a moment to correct him on a couple of points.

"In you. I put a sat-tracker in you. The permanent chips have to be added surgically. There are temporary chips that can be injected but the body breaks them down over time. Don't worry it's perfectly safe."

Tuck groaned but he didn't take his eyes off of the screen.

"When exactly did you implant a fucking chip in me?"

Glancing back towards him Theta noticed that he was trying his best to stay calm.

"About 10 years ago now, maybe 11. You remember that training exercise in Houston when you both ended up in hospital. Well Agent Moros and I arranged some time while you were under to put the chips in. I wasn't happy not knowing where you guys were. It gives me peace of mind."

She watched as Tuck looked from the screen displaying his whereabouts to the others, clearly trying to figure out which one beloged to his best friend.

"Franklin has one of these?"

He asked and she nodded before pointing to another screen.

"That's Nana and Papa. She knows about it but I'm not sure if Papa does, he's never mentioned it."

There was a pause as Tuck took in all of the information she had given him, then his eyes moved to the final screen. He smiled in that disbelieving way he had when he was so angry that he couldn't fully process what he was seeing. When he finally spoke his voice was quiet but she could feel the anger radiating off of him.

"You surgically implanted a sat-tracker into my son! Into our son! You did that to your own son!"

Theta looked between Tuck's enraged face and the screen a couple of times before she answered her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Of course not."

She heard him exhale in relief before she continued.

"He's too young for a permanent chip. He gets a temporary chip injected when he goes for his yearly check up with Dr Warren. Honestly Tuck I don't see what the big deal is, Frankie and I had the same injections when we were kids. Nana insisted on it. Can you hold this a second."

Without thinking about it Tuck moved forwards to hold the camera she handed him steady so she could fiddle with the wires. Instantly he was calmer as he focused on what he was doing.

"I wish you'd told me Angel. I thought you didn't want Joe going through all that stuff. I thought the whole point was making sure that the Agency doesn't try and rope him into this life. Won't this put him on the radar?"

Finished with her tinkering Theta took the camera from him and climbed the ladder to position it towards the door into the bedroom from where they stood.

"This is different Tuck. Only I have access to the feed. Collins knows about your chip and the one that Frankie has, but that's it and they can't access the information without my say so. I'm doing it to keep him safe. If he goes anywhere unusual or outside of the usual times the computer will flag it and I will know instantly. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Let's get the rest of the cameras done at least before Frankie barges in with whatever monstrosities he has decided I NEED in my life."

That was the extent of their discussion as they continued setting up her apartment. Once everything was up to Theta's standards she could start building her life and figuring out whether she could live both her home and work life in LA.


	17. Security

Note: I am trying to update as quickly as possible to keep up the momentum.

The Other Agent Foster

Chapter 17- Security

FDR couldn't help but smile as he watched Lauren moving around the store, clipboard in hand. She had instantly taken charge of the situation, making a list of everything she thought Angie would need and planning out a possible floorplan from the measurements he had taken. First on the list had been the larger pieces of furniture like beds for the master and spare bedrooms, a sofa and armchairs for the living room, dinning table and chairs. Then they had looked at cabinets and bedside tables, office furniture and the storage chests Angie had requested. By this point FDR was starting to flag but Lauren kept her focus and forced him into yet another shop to look at gym equipment. That perked the Agent up a bit, because this he understood. He knew exactly what his sister would need. His enthusiasm continued as they looked at entertainment systems even after calling Angelica to check exactly what she would need to link the giant flatscreen into the security system if she needed to.

Soon though they had moved onto the little things. The smaller electrical items Lauren insisted that the other woman absolutely needed, and the home decor accessories. It was a little strange shopping for it all at once, even with Angie's credit card in hand and knowing that it was for her. Everyone else collected their possessions over time, changing and adapting to each place they called home, but not her. Ever since she turned 13 Angelica had pretty much lived out of a suitcase. Even while she was training her room had hardly contained anything personal. There had been one framed family photo that sat on her bedside table and that was it. The picture which now sat in Angie's old room at Nana's, was a copy of one that stood on a mantlepiece at their family home and was the only picture they had of the two of them with their parents. He had a copy as well sitting beside some of Lauren's family photos in the living room.

"You know I'm surprised she's trusting you with this. She did see your old place right?"

Lauren asked as they were looking at bedsheets to match the floor rug and furniture they had picked out for the master bedroom.

"There was nothing wrong with my old place. I loved that apartment. Your place is just more practical for us both to live in."

She snorted as she put the sheets into their shopping cart alongside the tapestry she had picked out for over the bed.

"Yeah well, I'm sure your sister doesn't need a bachelor pad."

FDR laughed. He supposed that was the other reason it had been easier for him to move in with Lauren rather than the other way around. Random exes were less likely to turn up that way.

"It wasn't that bad."

He said deliberately picking up sheets that clashed with the colour scheme Lauren had picked out. So far everything they had picked out was in shades of white gold and brown and it all had an old fashioned theme. He didn't know why, but he knew that Angie would love it. Even the entertainment centre was going to be set up inside a dark wooden bookcase to disguise how modern and high tech it was. That was why FDR picked up the most garish sheets he could find and attempted to throw them into the cart.

"There was a swimming pool in the ceiling FDR."

Snatching the sheets away from him Lauren put them back where he had found them making him laugh.

"Don't worry. Angie showed me a downside to having that pool."

As they continued shopping he told her the story behind his comment.

_FDR scoffed at the advert that had just finished playing. He couldn't believe that people actually fell for that crap._

_"That's just so sad."_

_He said shaking his head. It was ridiculous what some people did to get dates. Why couldn't people just go out and meet people the old fashioned way. Having finished what he was eating he took the plate back to the kitchen but then he stopped. He had caught movement out of the corner of his eye and he could see a silhouette move across the floor. Someone was using the pool. Grinning he put the bowl down and moved around the counter to look up. Hopefully whoever it was would come back for another lap. Sure enough there was a woman swimming back across the ceiling. FDR smirked but then he thought he recognised her. He couldn't see her face but the first thing he noticed was the white bathing suit. Who in their right mind wore a white one-piece, but the colour registered in his brain reminding him of someone. The smile slid off oh his face as he noticed that there was a tattoo on the womans wrist and scars that he definitely had seen before. There was a scar on her left leg that he would recognise anywhere. You didn't forget seeing your little sister falling off of a horse and onto a barbed wire fence. Suddenly he felt sick as the realisation hit._

_"Oh hell no"_

_Not even bothering to do up his robe FDR rushed up the stairs and onto the roof._

_"Angie get out of my damn pool!"_

_She laughed as she moved to the pool edge and held onto it treading water._

_"What's wrong Frankie? It's good exercise, good for the joints, keeps you flexible. Isn't that what you are always saying. I thought that was why you let all of those women in the building use it."_

_FDR crossed his arms and glared at his little sister's innocent smile._

_"Don't pout Frankie. Just hand me that towel. I'll get dressed if you will and then you can tell me all about how you and Tuck managed to fuck up the Heinrich case."_

Once they had finished their shopping they stopped for a coffee before heading back to Angie's place. Well FDR thought they were finished but Lauren had made a slightly worrying comment, suggesting that it was enough 'for now' and that she could go out with Angelica in a few days to get whatever they had missed. But for now they were done, so they sat sipping their coffee while Lauren sorted through the invoices they had collected making a note of the delivery times and dates to give to the other woman when they got back.

Thinking about the electronic equipment Angie had been sorting through when he left FDR remembered something he had forgotten to mention to his Fiancé.

"Oh actually I think there was something Angie wanted to speak to you about. She mentioned that she wanted to have a look at the security at our place. I know I already installed a new system but Angie is really paranoid when it comes to stuff like this. She used to go on and on about the elevator at my old place. She was convinced it was too easy to tamper with."

Lauren nodded putting the stack of papers back into the folder she had brought to give Angelica.

"Alright. I don't mind her having a look. Actually considering how easy it was for you and Tuck to break in before I wouldn't mind her input. As long as it doesn't get in the way."

He snorted making a mental note to make sure Angie left out the retinal and fingerprint scanners she was so fond of.

"You won't need to worry about anyone being able to get in. Except Angie of course. It doesn't matter how tight the security is she always manages to break in somehow."

She laughed, but he was telling the truth. There was no hiding from Angelica, especially if she had something on her mind. Although he maintained that neither Angie or Tuck constituted a fair test of his security as they both knew his system back to front.

_When the elevator door opened into his apartment it was completely dark. He barely noticed it as he bypassed the main light switch, instead moving through the dark to collapse onto the sofa. He was still grinning from his success that day as he reached over to turn on the side light, but his grin slipped when he realised there was someone in the chair across from him._

_"Hello Frankie. Did you have a good day?"_

_FDR watched his sister's face carefully as she spoke. Her voice sounded pleasant enough but he had seen that look before. That look meant that she knew about something he had done that she didn't approve of. He had seen that same look the first time he had ended up in hospital because of a job and a few times since, so he knew what was coming, he just didn't know what he had done this time._

_"Yeah. It was pretty uneventful being stuck in the office. What are you doing here Angie? Not that it's not nice to see you..."_

_Her eyes narrowed minutely before she interupted him and he swallowed nervously. _

_"I just wanted to come and talk to you about the Heinrich case. You remember, the mad as hell German out for vengeance after you killed his brother. Ring any bells? I'm not actually officially on the case just yet, but it doesn't hurt to go over the intel. You know I left you to it when you got one of the techs to search for some girl for you, or when Tuck got someone to pull up your license plate. I even left you two alone when between you, you took 6 agents off of other assignments for your little pissing contest. I let you be and got to work on finding Sokolov's local address myself. You're welcome by the way. But seriously Frankie, you flooded his apartment. This game has gone far enough. He is your best friend for fucks sake! Get your head out of your ass. Stop worrying about hitting on this girl and start worrying about Heinrich, because I am in no mood to clean up after your murder."_

_Before FDR could come up with anything to say she was gone._

When he thought back FDR realised that actually his sister hadn't surprised him like that at all since he had moved in with Lauren which annoyed him a little. It was as if she didn't want to invade Lauren's privacy, which was understandable. And at first he had thought that maybe he was the only one she ever did that to. But Tuck had assured him that that wasn't the case.

_Tuck groaned in annoyance as he stepped into his apartment. It had been a long couple of days. Firstly he had had to deal with the aftermath of Franklin's ridiculous prank. It had taken him ages to clean up the mess and some of his belongings were beyond saving. Then the next night he had scaled the building next to his friend's to prevent him from sleeping with Lauren. Yes shooting him with a tranquiliser had been fun, but this morning had not. The resulting argument had not been pleasant and then to top it all off they had been unable to get anything useful out of Ivan Sokolov. Franklin had left to go out on his date but Tuck hadn't stuck around to watch it for long, especially after he discovered that he was taking her to visit Nana. That wasn't playing fair. Now all he wanted was a beer infront of the telly to calm down._

_He didn't even get to the fridge however before he realised that he wasn't alone. He knew who it was, he always knew when it was he. But he didn't know what she wanted until he saw her standing infront of him with her arms crossed._

_"Hello Angel."_

_She looked angry, absolutely furious. Thinking back he could only think of one thing that he had done recently that would make her that angry, even if her brother hadn't really been harmed by it. _

_"Don't you Angel me John Harrison. You shot my brother in the neck!"_

_As she spoke he tried to remind himself that it was good that she was so obviously upset. The fact that he could tell she was angry meant that it was Angelica he was talking to, not Theta. If he had actually hurt her brother or if he had been anyone else knocking him out like that, it would have been Theta coming after him and he wouldn't have been able to see it coming. Not that it would hurt to remind her that Franklin was infact perfectly fine._

_"Only with a tranq dart Angel. A tranq dart, he is perfectly fine. He was never in any danger. I'm a good shot, you know that, you trained me yourself."_

_She calmed a little at the reminder, but not by much._

_"You still shot him in the neck Tuck. I don't care how good a shot you are, if he had moved suddenly you could have killed him. You shot my brother in the neck over a woman. He's your best friend!"_

_Tuck knew that he should stay calm but he was too angry, too much had happened recently for him to take this lying down._

_"Oh, no, no, no, no. He started this. Why don't you go and yell at him. He's the one who swooped in on the girl I was dating. He's the one who insinuated that if he didn't back down then I wouldn't have a chance. He flooded my apartment Angel. This I not my fault. Go and yell at him, he's the one off playing happy families with her at Nana's."_

_Taking a deep breath as he finished his rant, Tuck looked over at the Angel long enough to see her rub a hand over her face in frustration._

_"I am well aware of all of that Thank you. In fact I know every single thing the two of you have been up to since Jonas Heinrich took his little tumble off the roof. And I'm going to tell you exactly the same thing that I told Frankie. Sort yourself out. Karl Heinrich is out for blood so you had better get your head in the game and focus because I don't want to see either of you in the morgue."_

As they drove to Angelica's new apartment FDR wondered whether he would be able to take a sneak peak at her security system. Maybe he would be able to figure out a way past her counter measures and pay her back for all the times she had surprised him. And even if he didn't get a good look, Tuck had been with her all day, maybe he could clue him in. Grinning as they pulled into the underground parking FDR made a decision. He would try it on his own first. Then if he was stumped he would ask for help. One way or another he was breaking into his sister's apartment for some payback.


	18. A New Place To Call Home

Note: Just a little snapshot of 'Normal' Angelica. It was my intention to update once a day. But I went to see Hobbit 3 this weekend and it's all I've been able to think about. So my apologies for the short chapter.

The Other Agent Foster

Chapter 18- A New Place To Call Home

Angelica watched the light spread across her bedroom as the sun rose. She was sitting cross-legged on her bed and just enjoying the peace and quiet. The curtains were open letting her see the morning sky as the light hit her bedside table. The picture of her and her brother with their parents was illuminated beside the gun she always kept loaded and her mobile phone. She had to admit that Frankie and his Fiancé had done a good job. She really did like her new apartment and it was starting to feel like home. Not in the same way that Nana's was home. This was different because it was hers.

_It was late when she got back to her apartment in Washington, but she hardly noticed. It was just a place to stay nothing more. It wasn't home, LA was home. As soon as she was inside she checked her security system and trackers. Then she emptied her weapons bag onto the bed and started sorting through it. It had been a long job and she wanted to make sure that everything was cleaned and ready for the next day before she went to bed._

Glancing at the clock she realised that it was time for her to get ready for the day. Standing Angelica stretched before heading through to the walk in to check on her security system. It was purely out of habit because if anything were wrong she would have been notified immediately. Then she scanned the tracker screens and seeing everything was as it should be she moved through to her home gym to do her usual morning exercises. Clicking on the radio so that she could listen to the morning news she started with a series of stretches and then the rest of her routine.

_As usual she woke to the harsh sound of her alarm clock. Instantly she sat up and turned it off. She didn't have a case at the moment, but she still needed to go into the office. Stretching briefly she looked over at her security screens. No one was ever in her apartment here in Washington so she didn't need to hide them away. Satisfied that everything was in order she turned on the TV which was always tuned into the international news and started her morning exercises._

Angelica turned off the radio before heading through to the master bathroom. The bathroom was bright and clean. There was a large white fluffy towel hanging on the rail. Stripping out of her underwear she threw it into the hamper under the counter and stepped into the shower. The water was hot and soon the whole room was filled with steam. Angelica felt the water relaxing her muscles after her workout and she smiled.

_Having finished her exercises she stripped off and walked into the bathroom. The shower was small and sometimes the water went cold, but it did the job. Washing herself quickly she turned off the water and stepped outside of the cubicle. Grabbing a towel from the rack she dried herself quickly and then wrapped it around herself._

Turning the shower off Angelica wrapped herself up in the big fluffy towel and walked back through to her bedroom. As she selected her clothes for the day she checked the screens again happy to see that everything was in order. It was sunday and she had plans to visit Nana so she dressed casually in a white peasant shirt and a denim skirt.

_As she walked out of the bathroom she glanced again at the security screens. Assured that everything was fine she moved to the closet and picked out a suit and shirt for the day. Stowing her garments safely into her suit bag she blow dried her hair before tying it back and dressing in her leathers._

Letting her hair dry naturally Angelica moved through to the living room and turned the tv on. While the news played she fixed herself some breakfast in the kitchen. Looking at her watch she saw that she had plenty of time before she had to leave, so she took the new waffle iron that Lauren had gotten her out of the cabinet and made herself something different for a change.

_Checking the time she realised that she had a little time. That meant that she could have breakfast this morning. She made some toast and ate it with some marmalade that Nana had given her the last time she had been in LA, and a glass of fruit juice. She didn't bother boiling the kettle as she drank coffee when she was working and she could get that at the office._

With her strawberry waffles and her orange juice finished Angelica took her tea to the sofa And watched the headlines. When the anouncer finished she grabbed the remote and switched the display to her security feed and her tracker system. Everything looked perfectly fine so she switched back to the news and went to the kitchen to wash up.

_After she finished eating she glanced at the security screens again before she started clearing up her dishes. All the while the news played in the background. Then she strapped her gun holsters on, grabbed her helmet weapens bag and suit bag, and headed out of the door ensuring that everything was secure. Stapping the bags to the back of her motorcycle she pulled the helmet on and left for the office._

Angelica had just finished clearing up the kitchen when her phone rang. When she dressed she had automatically put it into her skirt pocket, so pulling it out she glanced at the caller id. Nana.

"Good morning Nana. Is everything alright?"

As she spoke Angelica moved through to the living room and switched the tv back to show her tracker system. She could clearly see Nana standing in the front hall by her phone, and everything else looked normal.

"Good morning. Everthing is fine. I just wanted to check to make sure you were still coming over for lunch this afternoon. It being your first sunday in your new apartment and all. Franklin and his Fiancé are coming, they should be arriving about 1 o'clock."

Angelica laughed switching the TV back to the news.

"Of course I'll be there. I promised you that I would come to lunch with the family as often as I could. As long as something doesn't come up with work you can assume I am going to be there. And if I have to work I will let you know. Is there anything you would like me to bring? I know that Frankie usually stops by that bakery he loves for some pie."

There was an answering laugh from her grandmother before she replied.

"No dear, I have everything covered. Just be here by one and you can tell me all about your new place."

After putting the phone away Angelica turned the TV off and went back through to the bedroom. She didn't want to turn up empty handed even if Nana had said there wasn't anything that she needed. So Angelica brushed her hair before shoving her gun, her keys and her wallet into her purse. Then she walked through the apartment making sure it was secure before shoving her feet into her sneakers. Then grabbing her jacket by the door she left making sure the door was locked and alarmed. As she walked down the stairs to the parking garage Angelica wracked her brains. There had to be a good florist somewhere nearby. Nana loved lillies and liked to have fresh flowers whenever she could. Bypassing the motorcycle she used for work Angelica got into her white vintage convertable and drove off in search of somewhere she could buy flowers for her grandmother. If this was what it was like living a normal life, she thought that maybe she could get used to it.


	19. Sunday Lunch

Note: Sneaky Nana. I promise that they will stop being stubborn and actually talk to each other soon. But that doesn't mean things are going to get any easier.

The Other Agent Foster

Chapter 19- Sunday Lunch

When Angelica pulled into the driveway she spotted Frankie's car immediately. Checking her watch she noted that it was only 12:30 so she wasn't late. Picking up the bouquet of flowers and her Purse she stepped out of the car. Angelica found that she had actually been looking forward to this. She loved spending time with her family, and it was comforting to think that she could do this whenever she wanted now. The most important people in her life were only a few minutes away.

Papa was the one to answer the door with a flourish and a smile.

"Angelica. It's lovely to see you dear. Your Nana is in the kitchen."

Smiling back Angelica accepted a hug and a kiss on the cheek from her grandfather before stepping over the threshold. She found Frankie and Lauren in the dining room before heading to the kitchen.

"Hello my dear. I'm glad you made it. Are those for me they are beautiful. Do me a favour and put them in water for me, there should be space on the table."

Following her grandmother's orders Angelica put the flowers in a vase and set them down in the middle of the dining room table before setting it for lunch. Not long after that her Aunt and uncle arrived with her neice Mamie and nephew Baline, luckly Baline was without the bucket for once. It was just after one and it appeared everyone was there but Nana insisted that they wait to eat. Confused Angelica counted everyone and found that she had been asked to set the table for two extra guests. Just as she was contemplating who else could be coming for lunch Angelica's phone beeped.

**Low level routine change STT1.08, STP4.01**

Clicking on the message Angelica excused herself and stepped into the kitchen to look at her tracking data. Two dots where moving towards the house and Angelica realised quickly why it had come up as a low level change. It wasn't unusual for them to come to Nana's but it didn't often happen without her knowing about it beforehand.

"Whatever is the matter dear?"

Nana asked taking dishes out of the oven.

"What did you do?"

Angelica asked, not trusting her grandmother's innocent act at all, especially when she heard a familiar voice calling from the hall.

"Hi, I'm sorry we're late."

She glared at Nana making it clear that she knew exactly who was to blame for what was happening in the other room.

"If you are referring to John and his son, I just thought that with everything that has been happening that Joseph would benefit from being around a stable family environment. I called Katie and she thought it was a splendid idea and the perfect opportunity for the boy to spend some quality time with his father."

Angelica narrowed her eyes at her grandmother.

"That better be all there is to it Nana. Because it's not fair to try and use Joe to manipulate me."

With that she left the room. The problem was that Nana knew just how much Angelica loved the boy and that he was the easiest way to get her and Tuck in the same room together.

"Hey Squirt"

She said smiling as she stepped into the hall. She tried not to look at the man standing beside his son but it was impossible. Especially when he was standing there in a leather jacket and those jeans that looked so good on him. But she concentrated on Joe.

"Auntie Angie!"

Joe ran to his Auntie and she knelt down to hug him. He wasn't in her arms very long however as he spotted Nana and ran to her as well.

"Hello Angel."

Angelica smiled as she turned to face Tuck despite the sudden increase in her heartrate. She didn't know why it was suddenly much harder to be around him, but she had some theories. It was probably a combination of her conversation with Nana, her grandmother's sudden decision to meddle, the fact that he was single again, and the fact that she wasn't just in town for a visit. No matter what the reason she suddenly found it incredibly difficult to be around her oldest friend without her resolve slipping.

"Hi Tuck."

It helped that he seemed just as nervous around her, but she still didn't know why. Unless maybe he was picking up on some of what she was thinking, but she was usually better at hiding her emotions than that. At least she was better at hiding her emotions from other people, but as with everything else Tuck was often the exception. Luckily the awkward moment was saved when Nana declared that it was time to eat.

Later in the afternoon Angelica found herself sitting on the grass watching an impromptu soccer game. Tuck had taught his son to play as soon as he could walk, although being British he called it football. Now Joe was attempting to teach Lauren while his Father and Uncle Frank tried to steal the ball from them. Frankie had asked Mamie and Baline if they wanted to play, but he had found a bucket and she preferred the horses.

Pretty soon Angelica found herself laughing as the four of them ran across the grass. It looked as if the rules were completely out of the window now as they pushed each other to the ground. But everyone was having fun and that was all that mattered.

"Why don't you join them?"

Nana asked coming over to stand beside her granddaughter. Angelica sighed.

"You can't just push us together and hope that it will all work out. Just because you want something to happen, that doesn't mean that it is what is best for everyone."

Angelica didn't turn to face the older woman, she didn't have to because she knew what expression Nana would have on her face. It was the face she wore when she knew that she was right, and she wasn't going to leave until she had convinced the stubborn child to do it her way.

"You spend too much time worrying about what is best for everyone else. You never once wanted anything for yourself, even when you were a child. Until you met him. For the first time in your life you saw something that you wanted and you didn't take no for an answer."

The young agent wanted to argue that she had been selfish, that it had been a mistake to pursue her brother's friend back then. But Nana didn't believe in mistakes. And the sound of Joe laughing not far away was enough to remind Angelica why she didn't regret what she had done.

"We can't always have what we want Nana. Tuck deserves..."

She didn't get very far before Nana interupted her.

"Maybe you should stop deciding that for him. Let John worry about what is best for him and for Joe. I'm not saying that letting them go was a mistake. Neither of you were ready then, and you did what was best for your son. And I am not saying that pushing him away the last time was a mistake either. If you hadn't done that then maybe your brother would never have met that nice young woman he is so in love with. It let John figure out that secrets weren't the only reason it couldn't work between him and his wife. And in a round about way it brought you back home. It's about time that you start thinking about what you want again. What do you have to lose?"

Angelica watched the four figures moving across the grass, wondering if her grandmother was right. But then Tuck looked over towards them, and catching her eye he smiled. Angelica's stomach twisted and she felt herself starting to panic, which was ridiculous. She didn't panic, she never lost control. Standing up Angelica rushed back into the house and far away from that smile and the man attatched to it.


	20. Patience

Note: For those have been following the story for a while (Thank you, and thanks to Loki Targaryen and Silently Tearful for the reviews) there has been a small change to Chapter 8. The sentence regarding FDR and the cake has been corrected to move the flashback so that it takes place before the second one in this chapter.

The Other Agent Foster

Chapter 20- Patience

Tuck smiled when he saw the Angel watching them, but it slipped off of his face instantly when she stood and rushed inside. She had been fine moments before. Yes they had been a little awkward around each other recently, but they had slowly been getting more comfortable. He blamed himself for the distance between them a little. Katie had knocked him for a loop and he couldn't deny how he felt anymore. No doubt Angelica had picked up on some of that and it was making her uncomfortable.

"I'll be right back."

He said rushing to see if he could catch her before she left. If they were going to see each other more often he would need to smooth things over. But by the time he got around to the front of the house her car was gone. He saw a flash of white through the trees, but that was all. It was only when he turned to go back to the others that he realised that he wasn't the only one to have followed her. Nana was standing in the doorway watching him closely. She had this way of looking through you, as if she could read your mind, and she was doing that now.

"I wouldn't worry about Angelica, John. She is just a little overwhelmed. Everything is changing for her all at once. Coming home, taking that step, she's going to have to deal with some things that she has been repressing for a long time."

Tuck nodded taking in everything that she had said.

"I know Nana, and Thank you"

Giving her a tight smile Tuck turned to go back to his son. But she stopped him.

"John, can I ask you something?"

Smiling more naturally this time he nodded as he turned back.

"Sure Nana, of course you can."

He wondered what she could possibly want to know, but when she finally asked he wasn't surprised because she had asked him the same thing once before.

"Are you in love with Angelica?"

_Tuck couldn't remember the last time he had been so nervous. The Angel was sitting in the passenger seat as calmly as ever, the only outward sign that anything was amis being the hand she held over her stomach. He forced himself to look back at the house before getting out of the car and opening her door for her. It was ridiculous. He had never been nervous around Nana or the rest of the family before, even when he had suspected that the matriarch knew about what he and Angelica had been doing together. Now though things were different. His Angel was pregnant, and they weren't even involved anymore._

_"It's going to be alright Tuck. I've already spoken to Nana and so has Edward. She understands and she's going to help us. Everything is going to be alright. Did you speak to Katie?"_

_As they walked to the door he put a protective hand on the base of her spine to guide her. But then he realised what he was doing and let it drop back down by his side._

_"Yeah, we talked it out. It's a bit soon for us, but she's always wanted kids. Until this she didn't think that it would be possible."_

_Angelica nodded but as they reached the door it was another voice that answered._

_"That's good, it will make things easier. Between us former Agent Foster and I can fix the paperwork so that legally she is the child's mother."_

_Tuck jumped not expecting the interruption, but he wasn't surprised to see who had spoken._

_"Agent Moros."_

_He acknowledged the other man, not sure how to act around the Angel's tutor. They didn't interact much even though technically the 'cleaner' was based in the LA office as well as himself and Franklin._

_"Agent Harrison. They are expecting you both inside."_

_With that the three Agent's stepped into the hall and Angelica was swept away by Dr Warren to be checked with Agent Moros following after them. That left Tuck standing awkwardly in the hall with Nana by his side._

_"Answer me something John. Are you in love with Angelica? Because that could cause problems. She isn't ready for something like that, and you will have a wife and child to look out for soon."_

_Tuck sighed. He wasn't really sure what to say. He loved his Angel, he always had but he had had to keep that hidden. Besides he cared for Katie and thought that he could grow to love her as well. Somehow Angelica had found a way to give him the family that he always wanted even though she couldn't be a part of it. But then he remembered that it didn't matter what he said because Nana already knew the answer to her question, she always did._

Tuck smiled a little at the memory before answering in exactly the same way he had done back then.

"I think you already know the answer to that question, otherwise you wouldn't have asked it."

She smiled at him nodding and Tuck thought that she looked a little relieved which was drastically different from the last time.

"That's what I thought. Give her some time, she'll come around."

He had heard that before as well, although that had been less than a year ago.

_Tuck fiddled with his collar as he walked back to the table. He was always a little paranoid after his liasons with the Angel, but it was worse when they were at family gatherings. Luckily Franklin was apparently still in search of cake as he wasn't there when Tuck took his seat. He didn't have to wait long for his friend however as soon Franklin arrived back cake in hand and grumbling about being detained. _

_"I can't believe it. Uncle Fred wouldn't let me leave until he finished telling me all about Mamie's school play. He even insisted on showing me some of the pictures he'd taken. I love these family things, but sometimes I just want to sit down and have some cake. Ha, looks like he's got another victim"_

_They both laughed as they watched Angelica coming out of the house and being snared by Uncle Fred and shown something on his phone. That was the good thing about these family gatherings, they reminded you what it was like to live a normal life._

_"Thank you for having me at your Nana's today."_

_Franklin's family had always treated him like one of their own, ever since the two of them had first been paired together at the Agency. It was comforting, especially when he didn't have any family of his own and living so far away from where he had grown up._

_"Are you kidding me? You're my best friend. We're family. Oh my god. This is gluten-free. Try a taste."_

_Tuck had heard the first part of what his friend said and had been nodding along with him. But when Franklin started talking about the cake he had switched off, mainly because he could see the Angel smiling and laughing as she looked at whatever picture her Uncle Fred was showing her now._

_"Hmm?"_

_He knew that the other man was asking him something, but he hadn't heard what it was. Luckily they were interrupted. _

_"Why the heck are you two sitting here all by yourselves? You're not going to make me any great-grandbabies this way."_

_At first Tuck had been pleased to find Nana interrupting his thoughts, but the subject matter made him wonder whether she knew what he had been doing a few minutes earlier._

_"It is a family gathering, Nana. I don't think you want us making any great-grandbabies today."_

_A shot of guilt surged through Tuck at his friend's words, especially when he could see Angelica clearly from where he sat._

_"To be fair, I have already provided you with a wonderful great-grandchild."_

_Luckily he could say that without making his friend suspicious. Franklin thought of Joe as his nephew, even though he didn't know the truth. It was perfectly normal for Nana to refer to Joe as her great-grandson._

_"Yeah, but that doesn't count because you screwed it all up."_

_The look that Nana gave him then proved to Tuck that not only did Nana know what he had been doing with her granddaughter in the upstairs bathroom. But she also knew that he had ruined things by getting too attatched to the Angel. Luckily Franklin would just assume that she was talking about his divorce as she hardly got to see Joe now because of it._

_"Ouch."_

_It still hurt that Angelica had ended things between them yet again. He hated that the last time had been so hurried. Before when she had walked away, he had at least known that it would be the last time so he had savoured every moment. That time had been just as intense and intimate as their first time which had seemed fitting. Especially looking back on it with the realisation that Joe had probably been conceived that very night. That train of thought was halted when Papa Foster joined his wife._

_"Come on, Lil."_

_The kiss between the elderly couple was sweet and filled with sincere emotion from their long marriage. They were so happy together it was almost painful to watch. At least it was for Tuck. Franklin didn't seem to have noticed._

_"Let's show these kids how it's done, huh?"_

_Nana laughed a little as she took her husband's hand._

_"See?"_

_She said chastising them once again for sitting by themselves._

_"Ciao"_

_He said with a glint in his eye as he lead Nana over to the improvised dance floor in front of the band._

_"It's kinda gross when they kiss."_

_Tuck was so engrossed in watching the couple, obviously still madly in love with each other after being married for so long, that he missed whatever else Franklin had been saying. Until the other man demanded his attention once again._

_"What's going on? Hey Mr deep-in-thought. You wanna talk about it?"_

_Briefly Tuck wondered whether he should say anything at all, but it was rare for Franklin to be so willing to discuss something like this, so he was honest with his answer._

_"I was just... That kind of thing, it's lovely isn't it? It's really lovely."_

_It was moments like this that gave Tuck hope. _

_"What's lovely?"_

_The Fosters had been with the Agency for generations and although Nana's son Fred and his branch of the family had escaped the drafting process somehow, Nana and Papa themselves proved that it was possible to be Agents and have a family._

_"I love the way that they look into each other's eyes like that."_

_Not only that, but even by civilian standards they somehow managed to maintain such deep feelings for one another._

_"I'm pretty sure that's the cataracts."_

_It was obvious that Franklin didn't understand what he was saying, but Tuck thought that he needed to get it out regardless._

_"Have you... Okay, you asked me a serious question, didn't you?"_

_"Yeah. Yeah."_

_"Right so do you want a serious answer?"_

_"Yeah. You want me to put the cake down?"_

_"Yes please."_

_"Okay."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Cake is down. Talk to me."_

_"Well, no, seriously, man-chat. Ok?"_

_"Okay."_

_"Man to man. I trust you. I know you'd do anything for me. I'd do anything for you."_

_"Yeah"_

_"I know that you would take a bullet for me. I would for you as well, you know that. Right? Can you imagine, all of that?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Can you imagine what that would be like, to share, with a woman?"_

_As he spoke Tuck looked over at Angelica sipping from a glass of wine. She had managed to escape Uncle Fred's clutches and was walking towards them. There was some part of him that wanted Franklin to follow his line of sight, to figure it all out. But he didn't. Tuck could feel his friend's gaze and knew that he didn't realise he meant the Angel._

_"No."_

_Tuck gave up on trying to explain himself. Franklin didn't understand and probably never would. He was perfectly happy with his one night stands, unwiling to settle down._

_"Okay."_

_There were times that Tuck wondered how different his life would have been if his friend's parents hadn't been killed when they were so young, if Angelica hadn't seen it all. Would they still all be Agents? Would things have been different between him and his Angel? Or would they still have ended up here?_

_"No."_

_Then there were times when he thought that it didn't matter because the Foster siblings weren't built for commitment. And whether that was due to their parents, or their chosen professions or something else entirely, it didn't matter because that was the way they were. At least he had been able to express what he was thinking to someone, even if Franklin didn't understand._

_"Thank you."_

_When Angelica arrived at their table she greeted them both as if she had only just found them both, because that was what she was supposed to do. It always hurt a little bit, those little reminders that what they did was a secret. But this time it hurt more than usual, because they weren't sneaking around anymore. Luckily the Angel took mercy on him when the song changed and whisked her brother away to dance, leaving Tuck alone with his thoughts. At least he was alone until Nana pulled out a chair to sit beside him while Papa went to get them both a drink._

_"You just need to give her some time John. It's not that she doesn't care about you. It's exactly the opposite. It scares her when you get too close because all she sees is how much she would have to lose. Give her time and she will come around."_

_Watching the siblings as they danced together, Tuck shook his head._

_"To be honest Nana I don't think she will ever want anything more than what we had. And now we don't even have that. You were right, I screwed up. I shouldn't have said what I did, but I couldn't help it. I've given her time. I even went off and married someone else, I have been raising our son with someone else, just like she wanted me to, and nothing's changed. It was a mistake thinking otherwise."_

_Nana stood up again sighing, but his eyes didn't stray from his friend and his Angel._

_"I think you're wrong about that John. She has changed, or at least she is changing. Remember there are no mistakes. Everything we do shapes who we are. I truly believe that one day she will be ready, you just have to be patient. Give her some time. She'll come around."_

Tuck hadn't believed Nana the last time she had said that, not after the Angel had just ended things with him yet again, and he was still stinging from the rejection. But this time he couldn't help hoping that she was right. Regardless he couldn't keep pretending anymore. He would give her some space as Nana had suggested, but he couldn't keep quiet forever.


	21. Katie

Note: Another day another chapter.

The Other Agent Foster

Chapter 21- Katie

A few days later Angelica pulled up in front of Katie and Joe's house with a sigh. She had been keeping pretty much to herself since Sunday, but she couldn't be so selfish anymore. She couldn't hide away from everyone just because she was uncomfortable. Frankie's wedding was just around the corner and she had promised Lauren that she would help out in anyway that she could. Unfortunately that meant dropping off Joe's outfit to make sure that it fit. Usually she would jump at any opportunity to see him, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to see Katie yet. Yes she had been waiting for a chance to find out exactly what had happened between Tuck and his wife, but did it have to be right now. Taking a breath she grabbed the package of clothes from the front seat and got out of the car.

Katie glanced out of the window and sighed. Angelica was here already. She wanted to hate the blonde, but she couldn't. It wasn't her fault or Tuck's. It wasn't anybodies fault the way that things had turned out. Deep down Katie had always known that her husband was still hung up on his ex. But Angelica had been in Washington, and Angelica didn't want a family. The explanation that she had been given at the time was that Angelica was being groomed for a high ranking position within the American Embassy and any scandal would be disastrous. So much so that her boss, a Mr Morren, had arranged for Katie to be declared Joe's birth mother. The 17yr old had been sequestered for the duration of her pregnancy while appearing to be travelling to improve her language skills. With the help of padding and prostetics and trips to the doctor looking after Angelica, Morren had helped Katie to convince everyone that she was pregnant while she and Tuck planned a wedding for after the child was born. Katie had gone along with it all. She couldn't have children, and she liked Tuck. They had been dating for about a month when Angelica had realised she was pregnant with his child, it had felt a little like fate.

Back then Katie had been able to hate Angelica a little for giving up her child for the sake of a job. But now Katie understood things a little better. Learning that Tuck wasn't in fact a travel agent had led her to question Angelica's profession. And when she had finally gotten the courage to ask him about it, he had told her the truth. Angelica was an Agent as well, but she wasn't like him. Angelica was a special kind of Agent handpicked for Assasination and torture. He had explained that she had seen her parents killed in front of her and shot one of the men responsible at 4yrs old. He explained that if anyone found out that Joe was biologically her son the Agency would become very interested in him. She came from a long line of Agents and was considered one of the best in her classification. And she couldn't stand the thought of her son going through the same scrutiny that she and her brother had. That was when Katie acknowledged the fact that her husband was still in love with the other woman. But Angelica was far away so she had told herself that he would get over it.

Now though Katie knew that wasn't going to happen, and she was coming to terms with that. That didn't make seeing Angelica any easier however. Seeing the blonde getting out of the car Katie went to the front door and opened it wide with as much of a smile as she could muster.

"Hello Angelica. You made good time."

Angelica smiled politely at the other woman seeing a little awkwardness behind her expression.

"Hey Katie. The traffic was pretty light. Is Joe ready?"

Stepping aside Katie let her step through the door. And Joe must have been paying attention to her arrival because suddenly he was rushing in from the living room.

"Auntie Angie!"

Smiling brighter this time Angelica dropped down onto one knee to hug him.

"Hey Squirt. You ready to try on your suit for Uncle Frank's wedding."

After a grin and a nod in reply Angelica handed Joe the package and he ran upstairs to get changed. Katie went to follow him but was told in no uncertain terms by the boy that he could do it himself. This left the two women alone and awkward in the hall. Until Angelica's phone beeped.

**Low level routine change STP3.01**

Angelica laughed as she put the phone back in her pocket. Frankie was supposed to be at work, but she wasn't surprised to see him lurking around her apartment. In fact she had been waiting for an opportunity to test her security system and if he wanted to be the guinea pig then fine.

"Is everything alright?"

Katie asked grasping blindly for any topic of conversation.

"Yeah everything is fine. My brother is trying to break into my apartment, but he won't get very far. I'll probably get another message in a few minutes. Actually while I'm here do you mind if I check the system here, it's been a while since I had a look and last time was a little rushed."

The last time had actually been just after Edward Morren's death. Agent Moros had been the one to install the system and maintain it until his death. After that Angelica had been forced to check over the system while the house was empty.

"Sure. I had wondered why your friend stopped coming round to install his usual updates, but when I found out about the Agency Tuck told me what happened to Mr Morren. I'm sorry. I know you guys were close."

Angelica smiled softly as she opened the hidden panel in the hall.

"Thank you. He was a good Agent, and a good friend. Have you had any problems with the system?"

She asked trying to get her mind away from the depressing subject.

"No, no problems. I'm just going to put the kettle on. It's tea isn't it?"

Angelica nodded gratefully.

"Yes thank you. Milk, one sugar."

As Katie retreated to the kitchen Angelica finished checking the system and replaced the panel just in time for her phone to beep again.

FDR couldn't believe that he had gotten so far. Either he was getting better or Angie was getting a bit lax in her security because he had no problem bypassing the retinal scan in the front door and had made it into the hall. There was a camera sweeping across the hall from the corner of the livingroom, but he was standing in a blindspot and if he timed it just right he could get to the linen closet without being seen. From there he could figure out a way to take it out remotely.

It was only when the closet door clicked closed behind him, that FDR realised that it had all been a little too easy. The door was locked and now there was a video link projected onto the wood infront of him. Angie's face smirked down at him from what looked like Katie's livingroom.

"Nice try Frankie. But now you're stuck until I get home. And by the way if my sensors hadn't picked up on the fact that it was you, you would be dead by now."

Groaning FDR slumped against the shelves.

"Come on Angie, let me out. I have to meet Lauren later to try on my tux."

He had thought that that would sway her, but it didn't, she just laughed harder.

"Sorry Frankie. But I can't release the door remotely. It's set up that way on purpose. Besides I'm meeting Lauren as well to try on my dress so we can go together. Now just sit back and relax. I stashed some puzzle magazines in there somewhere for this very occasion. Have fun."

With that the projection disappeared and FDR was left to wait.

Angelica was still laughing into her tea when Joe came bounding down the stairs looking for help with his bow tie.

"My, my. Don't you look hansom Mr Harrison."

She said smiling widely as Katie tied it for him. Taking her phone out of her pocket again Angelica snapped a couple of pictures before Joe could rush upstairs again to change back into his jeans.

"They did a good job. I don't think it will need altered at all."

Katie said once they were alone again.

"Yeah. The guys are trying their's on this afternoon. Actually Katie, there's something I wanted to ask you..."

The brunette frowned a little before interrupting.

"You want to know why I kicked Tuck out. I'm not surprised he didn't tell you. It was because of you."

Angelica blinked in confusion.

"Katie. I assure you Tuck and I are not involved."

Katie smiled a little.

"That's what he said. I know you're not together, that you haven't been together for months. But that's not what I meant. I think on some level I always knew that he was in love with you, that he always had been. But I didn't let myself acknowledge it until recently. I thought that we could move past it, but he was never really mine. I know now why we could never make it work. You see Angelica, you keep pushing him away and telling him to settle down and have a family. But it will never work. He will never be happy with anyone else because for Tuck no one will ever compare to his Angel."


	22. Sibling Moments

Note: Sorry for the delay. I got caught up in the holidays and somehow I have recently developed a Tom Hardy radar. I walked into a bookshop and instantly found 'The Wettest County in the World' (aka Lawless) and a book on Charles Bronson, both of which with Hardy on the cover. Then when I walked into the supermarket to find 'Warrior' and 'Bronson' DVD's reduced.

The Other Agent Foster

Chapter 22- Sibling Moments

Angelica had to sit for a moment before getting out of the car. She was outside of her brother's place to pick him up a change of clothes before heading home to let him out of her closet, but she was still trying to process what she had learned from Katie that day. It seemed that everything and everyone recently had been pushing her in a certain direction, she just didn't know if she was ready to admit what she wanted. Especially knowing the can of worms it could open. So taking a moment Angelica tried to get her thoughts in order before attempting to get on with her day.

Unfortunately she didn't have very long because of course Lauren just had to be home and had seen her pull up.

"Is everything alright Angelica?"

When she had first seen the white convertable pull up, Lauren hadn't been worried. But after Angelica had continued to sit without moving for a good 5 minutes, she had decided to investigate.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lauren. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment. I came to get a change of clothes for Frankie. Apparently he thought that today was a good day to break into my apartment, and from what I saw he was in full stealth mode."

It was obvious that FDR breaking into her apartment wasn't what had caused Angelica's odd behaviour, but it derailed Lauren's questioning for a moment.

"Wait, wait wait. FDR broke into your place. I'm assuming he didn't do very well if you had to come and get him some normal clothes."

Angelica laughed glad to have the momentary distraction from her confused thoughts.

"Yeah. He's trapped in a closet. I'm on my way home to let him out and we should have enough time for him to change before we are due to meet you at the store."

Lauren wondered briefly just how long her fiancé had been trapped in his sister's closet, but dismissed the thought quickly. It served him right trying to break in in the first place.

"Alright then come in. I'll throw some stuff into a bag for you and you can tell me what's bothering you so much."

She hadn't forgotten why she had elected to come outside in the first place. Angelica was usually always calm and completely in control of herself. The fact that Lauren had been able to tell that there was something wrong from inside the house just proved how distracted Angelica really was.

FDR looked at his watch again with a huff. What was taking Angelica so long. Of course she could be deliberately taking her time just to annoy him, but they had an appointment with Lauren, and he couldn't go to the damn bridal store in his work gear.

As Angelica talked about her conversation with Katie, Lauren packed jeans and a t-shirt into a bag for FDR. Really she wasn't surprised that the 'cleaner's' state of distraction was due to her ex-lover. Tuck was one of the few people who was able to ruffle Angelica's feathers. But all that she could do was give the same advice she had the last time they had spoken.

"Angelica, you already know what you have to do. You need to talk to Tuck. It's pretty obvious that he has feelings for you, and you for him. From what you told me, you've never even contemplated being with anybody else. And if FDR is the only thing holding you back then it's a pretty lame excuse. Your brother loves you, and Tuck is like a member of the family. You have to say something."

Angelica sighed as she took the bag Lauren handed her. She knew she needed to speak to Tuck, really she did. And she knew that it would be better sooner rather than later no matter how he reacted. She just didn't know if she was ready for that conversation. But she agreed anyway and headed back out to the car.

FDR jumped when he heard the front door open and rushed to stand. There were footsteps which passed him, a beep and then a soft click. He stood perfectly still for a moment as the closet door swung open. There was no way he was going to move until he knew for sure that it was Angie moving around out there and there weren't any more traps for him to fall into.

"It's alright Frankie. You can come out now. I got you a change of clothes from home.

Angelica laughed from where she sat on the sofa, two beers and the bag of clothes on the table in front of her. FDR groaned as he collapsed down beside her on the sofa.

"Alright. Just let me have one of those beers and then I'll change. You know that closet is the most uncomfortable place to sit right?"

She handed him his beer with a pleased little smirk on her face. They had plenty of time and it was nice to sit just the two of them for a moment.

"It's not supposed to be comfortable Frankie. It's supposed to be a deterrent."

FDR groaned aat her words but smiled as he took a sip. It wasn't often that they got to do this, that they had a chance to sit together alone. Hopefully now that she was going to be based in LA that would change. He was pretty much guaranteed to see his sister on Sundays now thanks to Nana, but there were always other people about. Now though it was just the two f them and he was trying to remember the last time that had happened.

_FDR sat on the sofa with a beer in one hand and the remote in the other while Angelica clattered about in the Kitchen._

_"You had better hurry up Angie. The second half will be starting soon"_

_He shouted over to her with a grin._

_"Shut up Frankie. We can't watch the game without snacks. Besides you were going to tell me all about this Heinrich case."_

_FDR groaned as she came sat beside him with a couple of bags of chips and her own beer. He didn't want to talk about work. It was the weekend and all he had wanted to do was sit in his underwear eating ice cream and watching the game. But she'd already put a stop to two out of three. Ok he had finished his ice cream before she arrived, but she had insisted that he get dressed and now she wanted to talk about work._

_"Come on Angie, can't we just watch the game. Heinrich can wait till tomorrow. "_

_He knew it was a losing battle, but he tried anyway. Angelica didn't take time off once she was on a case. That was why he was so surprised whenshe conceded. _

_"Alright. I suppose we can talk about it after the game."_

_With that she passed him a bag of chips and leaning back into the sofa taking a drink from her beer._

The whole Heinrich debacle had been strange in a lot of ways. Obviosly there had been the whole Laure thing, but he had also gotten to see a lot more of Angelica. Usually when she was in town for a job she would hardly stop and he wouldn't really get to see her. It had been the start of something as well. Somehow after that Angie had felt able to move back home. She had improved so much over such a small amount of time and FDR couldn't be happier.

"What are you so happy about?"

She asked and he couldn't help smiling a little wider as he leant back with his hands behind his head.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking about how I'm going to get passed your security next time."

Angelica snorted before finishing her beer and sitting it on the table.

"Yeah Frankie, I'm sure you'll get passed it no problem. Just make sure I'm in town when you do. I don't want to be away on a job when you need me to come rescue you."

FDR laughed as he lunged towards his sister knocking her onto the ground.

"I'll show you who knows rescued Angelica. You forget that I know all of your weaknesses."

_"No Fwankie! No!"_

_A 3yr old Angelica sped across the grass with her brother in pursuit._

_"I'm gonna get you Angie"_

_Laughing the two children ran back and forward until Franklin caught up with his little sister. Grinning triumphantly he swept her into his arms. Losing balance he fell backwards and they both tumbled onto the ground. Determined not to lose Franklin grabbed Angelica around the waist with one arm and tickled her with the other hand._

His fingers went straight for her ribs and she shrieked. FDR smiled in triumph but it didn't last long as she pushed him out of the way and pinned him to the ground laughing.

"That may be true, but I know all of your weaknesses as well. Come on you had better get changed. We have to meet Lauren in an hour."

With that she let him up and moved to clear away their drinks while he changed.


End file.
